Lo Que el Destino nos Trajo
by Malfoys red-haired lover
Summary: Ella estaba muerta en vida, sufriendo por aquel incierto futuro que le esperaba sumergida en aquella deprimente soledad. Él se había convertido en un hábil e ingenioso asesino, inconsciente de su pasado y sin recordar nada de su vida... incluída ella. REV
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicas, sip, estoy aquí de nuevo con una de mis creaciones que nació de un momento de aburrimiento y al mismo tiempo de preocupación, en lo personal me parece bueno, me ha gustado hasta ahora el primer capítulo y espero que ustedes también.

La historia va dedicada a una amiga muy querida y que en este momento está un poco lastimada pero que a pesar de eso me apoyó mucho con un problema que tuve.

Danny, muchísimas gracias, nunca podré terminar de pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mi y gracias por tu apoyo en estos momentos tan difíciles para mi. TQM. Ésta historia es para ti.

GRACIAS AMIGA.

Les dejo para que lean y me dejen su sincera opinión.

_Lo Que el Destino nos Trajo_

Capítulo # 1 "Un paseo por el pasado"

Ahí estaba ella, de nuevo caminando por esa tierra fría, ése infierno de oscuridad y dolor, donde tantos recuerdos y sentimientos moraban…. Aquel imponente campo de batalla… aquel rojo rocío lleno de dolor que relucía entre las flores marchitas; el oscuro y triste cielo; ése conocido olor….. tan vacío y penoso…. Tan conocido…. Olor a muerte…. A soledad y a lágrimas…. Sus propias lágrimas inundando el ambiente de tristeza y sollozos.

Si me preguntan acerca de esto, podría decir que se trata de una historia de terror; sin embargo he de decir que ha sucedido a una chica, ésta chica que se pasea por aquel tétrico lugar, ésta chica llamada Virginia Weasley.

La más pequeña de la familia de los Weasleys se encontraba caminando por aquel lugar que se había convertido en la tumba de muchos magos. Aún recordaba ese fatídico día…. El día de la batalla final contra El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, en el que vio cómo su familia, amigos y conocidos luchaban contra los seguidores del señor oscuro, desde entonces aquel lugar estaba solo, con los nombres de los asesinados grabados en piedras y esculturas.

Frecuentaba aquel lugar recordando ése día, en el que aurores y magos murieron luchando, pero más aún recordando el dolor de tantas familias y ver tantas personas caer. Frecuentaba a ése lugar, no para visitar familiares y amigos, sino para tratar de recuperar sus recuerdos, tantos recuerdos que perdió ése día…. Ése día perdió muchas cosas.

Su familia había salido bien librada de aquella batalla, todos se encontraban muy bien: su padre continuaba trabajando en el ministerio con un puesto más alto; Bill y Charlie nunca cambiaron su posición y continuaban dedicándose a lo que más les gustaba.

Percy continuaba incomunicado de su familia pero aún trabajaba en el ministerio con aquella enferma obsesión por su trabajo; los gemelos poseían sus tiendas de bromas, además de sus títulos de aurores y activa participación en la Orden del Fénix; Ron estaba preparándose para trabajar en el ministerio, mientras tanto trabajaba en Hogwarts junto con Dumbledore para proteger la seguridad de la escuela e impartía algunos talleres de duelo; Hermione era una excelente y reconocida medimaga que trabajaba en San Mungo; y Harry… vivía su vida de fama como siempre lo había hecho, con sus estudios de auror y la principal cabeza de la Orden.

Todos sus seres queridos continuaban con sus vidas, aún gozando de su inminente victoria contra la oscuridad, los veía desarrollarse y desenvolverse en su vida de nueva cuenta irradiando siempre energía y una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Ella estaba mal… estaba triste… estaba furica, para ella era costumbre mantener esa máscara de felicidad frente a su familia, pero la realidad era que por dentro estaba deshecha, cargar con es a pena y dolor la estaba terminando completamente y recurría a ese cementerio con la esperanza de descargar su dolor en el mismo lugar que todo había terminado y que su vida se había venido abajo.

Mantenía oculto aquel sentimiento de vacío dentro de ella, solo aquellas esculturas eran testigos de su sufrimiento…. Ése lugar también era su tumba de recuerdos.

**¿Qué quién soy?**

"Bueno, incluso para mi ha dejado de tener claridad cada día acerca de quién soy, he dejado de saber por que estoy aquí y cual es mi propósito, esta inseguridad no me deja tranquila, ¿Por qué fingir? Es necesario fingir ante mi familia que soy dichosa, que no pienso en nada más que la alegría de haber vencido al señor oscuro pero nadie puede siquiera imaginar que estoy muerta por dentro, que en mi interior sólo existe el dolor, sufrimiento y vacío…. Solo vacío."

"Y es que parece muy exagerado sufrir de esta manera, pero ¿por qué no habría de sentirme destrozada? Llevo una gran carga que me hará sufrir por el resto de mi vida y al parecer es lo único que mantiene a mi cuerpo funcionando. No niego que lo deseo y que nunca quise deshacerme de él, pero ahora me sentiré más desdichada por la clase de vida que me aguarda desde ahora y todos aquellos momentos de sufrimiento que esperarán"

**¿Por qué?**

Quizás ahora se pregunten acerca de esta chica que lleva tan descomunal preocupación en su interior, pero el sufrimiento que había experimentado era completamente inolvidable.

Nunca había imaginado ésa clase de vida para ella y mucho menos el futuro que le aguardaba. Sabía que tendría que decirlo, pues tarde o temprano su familia se enteraría, pero es que aún no era capaz de superar su desesperación y dolor.

A pesar del tiempo aún se ocultaba a llorar como una niña pequeña esperando ser consolada, pero estaba segura de que nadie entendería su problema, era completamente inimaginable su pesadilla para los demás y aquel abandonado lugar era su refugio para pensar y olvidar.

Un pequeño dolor la llevó a poner la mano en el estómago…. Sin saber si era un aviso o un producto de su llanto.

Sabía perfectamente lo que ocurría y fue eso mismo lo que la hizo levantarse del árbol que cobijaba sus lágrimas, comenzó a caminar y salir de aquel lugar con rumbo hacia La Madriguera, pero se detuvo observando aquella casa… lo que había quedado de ella.

Quizás tanto misterio es demasiado pero debo decir que en esta casa se llevó a cabo la batalla final… Grimmauld Place. Y es que esta gran casa poseía un enorme jardín, pues detrás de éste se encontraba un precioso y tranquilo bosque, que lamentablemente fue perturbado aquel terrible día y que ahora se había convertido en un cementerio de almas y cuerpos y, también, el escondite de esta joven pelirroja.

Toda la casa había sido atacada, sus restos eran piedras, trozos de madera y pequeñas piezas de la mueblería que había, pero que se quedaron en el olvido.

Ésta casa, que había sido la guarida de la orden del Fénix, estaba en completas ruinas y tras haber sido perturbado, la guarida fue transferida a otro lugar: El ministerio de magia. En un recóndito escondite de la misma, donde las reuniones del grupo no se viesen perturbadas, fue establecido el punto de reunión.

La pelirroja nostálgica secó sus lágrimas con ayuda del antebrazo y preparó su fingida sonrisa, su carácter risueño y el optimismo con el que toda su familia estaba viviendo. Cerró los ojos conteniendo la impotencia y se concentró para hacer aquella rutina que ya conocía, pronto sintió toda aquella presión sobre ella, el ambienta oscuro y aquellas extrañas sensaciones en el estómago y el leve mareo.

Abrió los ojos encontrándose con un ambiente distinto, aquel lugar tan querido, su hogar. Caminó hacia la casa, la cual habían logrado reparar gracias al nuevo empleo del señor Weasley, me refiero a que toda la estructura fue remodelada, dando a las paredes y techos una rigidez y seguridad mayores y una mejor apariencia, dándole un toque mas estilizado, aunque ningún miembro de la familia quiso cambiar el diseño o la distribución de la casa, por lo que conservó sus mismos espacios y dimensiones.

-¡mamá, estoy en casa!- exclamó la muchacha al cerrar la puerta tras de si

-¡que tal hija!- saludo Molly Weasley asomándose desde la cocina, con el acostumbrado delantal sujeto por la cintura-¿Qué tal tu caminata?

-muy tranquila, gracias- respondió la chica sonriendo

-pero Ginny….- exclamó su madre en cuanto se le acercó- ¿Qué te ha pasado, ¿estuviste llorando?-

-no mamá, es que me restregué los ojos un poco fuerte, tengo un poco de sueño, es todo- aseguró la chica tratando de ocultarse de su madre para que no le descubriera en aquella mentira

-¿segura?-

-si, creo que me recostaré un rato-

-¿tienes hambre, ¿quieres que te lleve algo?- respondió su madre acariciando cariñosamente el rostro de la joven

-no gracias mamá, estoy bien- dijo la muchacha antes de subir las escaleras con dirección hacia su habitación

Entró a la habitación en la que había vivido toda su vida, de paredes blancas, a la izquierda, junto a la puerta se encontraba su tocador, con su respectivo espejo y todos sus productos de belleza, de inmediato estaba la cama, con sus dos mesitas de noche, con la cabecera pegada a la pared y de colchas y almohadas haciendo un juego del mismo diseño en colores blanco y lila. Las ventanas junto a la cama con sus ligeras cortinas de gasa que se movían débilmente con el suave viento. Después estaban sus armarios y muebles en los que tenía fotografías y finalmente su escritorio.

Cayó pesadamente en la cama, odiaba tener que mentir a su madre de esa manera y tener que distanciarse, pero necesitaba de ese tiempo para recuperarse y solucionar todos sus problemas, pues sabía que de haber comentado a sus familiares tiempo atrás no la dejarían un momento sola tratando de protegerla y siempre observándola con aquella mirada llena de nostalgia y compasión, pero sabía que no los podría engañar mucho tiempo, se enterarían finalmente.

Se escucharon tres toques en la puerta y respondió con un "adelante", su madre entró a la habitación y se sentó en la cama junto a ella y procedió a acariciar su larga cabellera suavemente, llena de cariño y apoyo.

-está bien hija, debes dejarlo pasar-

-¿pero como…- exclamó la chica sorprendida observando a la mujer frente a ella

-soy tu madre Ginny, te conozco muy bien y a mi no puedes engañarme, sé que te sucede algo-

-¿ya lo sabías?-

-por supuesto hija- respondió acariciando el brazo de la chica- no preguntaré el motivo de tu dolor y preocupación, por que sé que elegirás el mejor camino para superar cualquier obstáculo, sólo espero que puedas confiármelo cuando lo creas necesario, no olvides que somos tus padres y que pase lo que pase te querremos mucho y que sea lo que sea contarás con nuestro apoyo-

-gracias mamá- respondió la chica abrazando a su madre

-bien hija, descansa un rato, en unas horas llegarán los demás y debemos recibirlos cálidamente- sonrió

-de acuerdo mamá, lo haré- respondió la muchacha volviendo a recostarse y Molly Weasley salió del cuarto antes de dirigirle una mirada llena de preocupación hacia su querida hija, conciente de que algo la atormentaba y no poder hacer nada para ayudarle.

**Fin del chap.**

Bueno muchachas, hasta aquí lo dejaremos por ahora, creo que es un comienzo aceptable, pero eso solo ustedes lo deciden, así que mi regla es simple, sus reviews lo dirán todo, tanto si la debo continuar, como si debo dejarlo por la paz.

Sus reviews serán la única forma de saber si esta historia tendrá futuro, así que los resultados de esto me lo dirán.

"_Dejemos que éste sentimiento nos una,_

_Que ésta sonrisa nos embriague_

_Y que éste paraíso sea nuestro hogar"_


	2. Nuestras Vidas

He regresado después de tanto tiempo. Se preguntarán por qué, bueno, simplemente había considerado la posibilidad de no continuar con esta historia, pues me di cuenta de que no había logrado mucho éxito, así que había decidido dejarlo por la paz; sin embargo, algunas personas me comentaron que no lo dejara y que continuara adelante con el proyecto. Debo decir que esta historia no está escrita para mí, sino para los lectores de la página, y si no ha sido buena para ellos no tiene caso seguir con esto.

Tomé la decisión de hacer el segundo capítulo para ver los resultados, de acuerdo a la cantidad de reviews que reciba con sus opiniones sobre esto, decidiré que hacer, por ahora, me quedará esperar los resultados.

Capítulo #2 "Nuestras vidas"

Virginia Weasley despertó de su sueño de la tarde al escuchar un poco de ruido proviniendo de las cocinas, suponía que su madre se encontraba preparando todo para la reunión que tendrían de la familia, la cual no se reunía tan seguido como quisieran, ya que los trabajos de cada uno les daba poco tiempo, en especial al trío dorado.

Se puso de pie perezosamente mientras estiraba brazos y piernas, acomodó su cabello y revisó el maquillaje antes de bajar las escaleras hasta las cocinas en las que, en efecto, estaba su madre cocinando.

-hola hija ¿has dormido bien?- preguntó su madre con su sonrisa cariñosa

-si mamá, gracias- contestó la muchacha antes de comenzar a ayudar a su madre

-tus hermanos están por llegar- comentó Molly tras una media hora de trabajo en la que apenas hablaban

En efecto, un rato más tarde en la puerta se escucharon unos toques que les indicaron que los demás integrantes de la familia Weasley habían llegado a su antigua casa. Molly atendió la puerta encontrándose con sus hijos mayores.

-Bill, Charlie- saludó la mujer abrazando a los pelirrojos

-¿Qué tal mamá?- saludaron los muchachos

-pasen hijos, estamos esperando a los demás-

Fue cuestión de una hora para que todos se unieran al fin, con la llegada del trío dorado.

-al fin llegan queridos- saludó Molly Weasley

-buenas noches- saludó Hermione cortésmente, procurando siempre cuidar sus modales con todo el mundo, sobretodo con los padres de Ron, con quien al fin había establecido una relación

-hola Molly- saludó Harry

-Ronald ¿Por qué tardas tanto en llegar?- cuestionó Molly a su hijo como solía hacerlo en su niñez

-había mucho trabajo en Hogwarts- contestó alterado, como siempre que se enfadaba su madre- además había alguien que no quería dejar la oficina- comentó observando a Harry acusadoramente

-pues no estabas muy aburrido que digamos- dijo el otro en su defensa- Joanne estaba muy entretenida- rió

-¿Joanne?- repitió Hermione observando al pelirrojo duramente, casi a punto de golpearle

-espera Hermione….. no es…. – comenzó

-no me vengas con excusas Ronald Weasley- regañó adoptando una pose digna de Molly Weasley que atemorizó al pelirrojo- no puedo creerlo, que bajo has caído, ¿cómo pudiste?- comenzó a decir casi al borde del llanto- eres un pervertido, mal agradecido, ingrato-

-si me dejaras explicarte- trató de hablar el pelirrojo

-¿para que? ¿Para que me des más pretextos que justifiquen tu falta de conciencia y prudencia? ¿de cómo me mentiste y fuiste capaz de hacerme algo semejante?-

-¡¡ es que si me escucharas un momento te darías cuenta de que nunca te hice nada malo, por que Joanne es la anciana de intendencia que trabaja en las oficinas del ministerio y comenzó a contarme de las pociones de limpieza de sus épocas, que estoy sospechando, fue en la prehistoria!- terminó el chico exaltado y recuperando el aire

Las esperadas risas de los demás hermanos presentes comenzaron inmediatamente, mientras observaban a un Ron a punto de un colapso y mirando a una llorosa Hermione que lo miraba pensativamente, y claramente sin palabras.

-oh Ron, lo siento- se disculpó abrazando al muchacho quien parecía recuperar el color de sus mejillas y sus ojos regresaban al tamaño original

-y tu- dijo el pelirrojo señalando al ojiverde que es miraba entre risas- me las pagarás-

-yo solo dije lo que vi- se excusó el ojiverde conteniendo la risa

En ese momento apareció Ginny de las cocinas y los invitados corrieron a saludarle.

-pasemos al comedor, ya está lista la cena- habló la chica, que aunque sonreía para ellos, claramente para cierta chica castaña, aquella sonrisa estaba apagada, sin sentimiento, con tristeza, soledad y dolor.

Pasaron al comedor que madre e hija habían puesto para la familia y cenaron cómodamente como en los años pasados, compartiendo comentarios y hablando acerca de sus trabajos y sus vidas, todos aquellos dichosos sucesos desde la última vez que se habían visto.

Ginny quería salir de ahí lo ates posible, no es que no le gustara estar con su familia, era solo que no soportaba escuchar tanto orgullo en sus palabras, hablando felizmente de sus logros y de lo perfecta que era su vida tras haber derrotado al señor oscuro, y todos los buenos momentos y las grandes vidas que habían tenido desde aquél día.

Ella no podía decir lo mismo que los demás, para cualquiera de ellos era desconocido todo su dolor y sufrimiento, el día de la batalla final había sido el pero día de toda su vida así como los días consecutivos a esta, y estaba segura que su vida no volvería a ser igual, y esos pensamientos solían deprimirla.

-¡delicioso!- exclamó el Charlie al terminar su cena-como siempre

-gracias querido- sonrió

-de verdad que ya extrañaba tu comida mamá- comentó Ron

-¿insinúas que cocino mal?- preguntó Hermione dirigiéndole una mirada llena de resentimiento y al ver la cara de desconcierto que estaba atacando al pelirrojo comenzó a reír- era broma- dijo entre risas

-vaya broma- comentó el chico para nada divertido a comparación de los demás integrantes

-tranquilo Ronnie- se burló Fred pellizcando la mejilla de Ron

-¡para ya!- exclamó Ron

-no te enojes cariño- continuó George imitando a su madre y pellizcando la otra mejilla de Ron

-¡sigue con esos juegos George Weasley y te voy a dar una razón para llorar!- continuó Bill imitando a su madre a la perfección ganándose las risas de los demás

-espero que hagas caso a tus palabras- exclamó su madre y se produjeron las risas de nuevo al ver la cara de terror del hermano mayor

Las bromas entre la familia continuaron, mientras que la pelirroja logro escabullirse al amplísimo jardín trasero, sentándose en el viejo columpio en el que solía jugar de niña, tantos recuerdos se arremolinaban en su mente, aquellas escenas que se suscitaban en su casa le traían tantos recuerdos. Largos y dolorosos recuerdos. Sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y por más que tratase de retenerlas, le era simplemente imposible contener todos aquellos sentimientos que estaba guardando en su corazón y que deseaban poder salir, deseaba poder gritar lo suficientemente fuerte como para quedarse sin voz y liberarse de todo ese dolor.

-¿Qué te pasa Ginny?- apareció la castaña junto a ella quien solo pudo negar con un movimiento de cabeza

-vamos, no es bueno que te guardes las cosas, necesitas descargarlas- dijo acariciando la cabeza de la pelirroja

-es difícil- contestó la pelirroja secándose las lágrimas

-¿Por qué?- preguntó la castaña mientras se arrodillaba frente a la pelirroja

-no puedo fingir tanta felicidad, mi vida está arruinada y no puedo fingir más que soy completamente feliz al igual que ustedes, por que para mí no es así-

-¿es por él verdad?-

-¿se nota?- preguntó sarcásticamente

-sé que te duele, pero debes seguir adelante, no puedes detenerte, detener tu vida de esta manera, sé que costará trabajo y que es muy difícil, pero debes intentar recuperar tu vida-

-eso he intentado, pero todo me viene a la mente a cada momento, me atormenta todo el tiempo, incluso en mis sueños-

La castaña abrazó a la muchacha dulcemente, tratando de calmarla y de hacerla sentir mejor y con el apoyo suficiente de su parte.

-¡buenas tardes Weasleys!- se oyó la voz de su padre llegando a casa después del trabajo

-vamos Ginny, tu padre ha llegado- animó la castaña, mientras que la pelirroja secaba sus lágrimas- y pon una sonrisa en tu rostro, trata de seguir adelante y sin preocupar a tus familiares y seres queridos-

Ambas muchachas entraron en la casa, en la que los familiares platicaban con el señor Weasley, quien tomaba sitio en la larga mesa y tomando sus alimentos y procedieron a saludarle.

-¿se complicó algo en la oficina querido?- preguntó la señora Weasley mientras servía a su marido

-¡es increíble!- comentó molesto- tuvimos un informe de otro ataque hace unas horas, por eso me retrasé-

-¿Quién fue esta vez?- preguntó Harry

-dicen que fue provocado por los seguidores restantes de Voldemort, pero últimamente han sido ataques perfectamente planeados y estructurados, sin falla alguna y siempre se crea una masacre-

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Ron

-un ataque a unos de nuestros espías y algunos de los aurores, parece ser que le atacaron al volver de la misión, se enteraron de alguna forma de que eran espías del ministerio y les pusieron fin de inmediato-

-¿y no hay manera de dar con ellos, alguna pista?- habló Charlie- los aurores del ministerio nunca han tenido problemas con eso

-ése es nuestro problema ahora, taparon muy buen cada huella y detalle, incluso para los aurores será difícil averiguarlo-

-¿pero no acabas de decir que fueron los seguidores de Voldemort?- intervino Bill

-bueno, son nuestros principales sospechosos, pero aún no podemos asegurar en su totalidad esa teoría-

-¡que horror!- exclamó alterada la señora Weasley

-pero estamos haciendo las investigaciones para poder atraparles, entre más rápido los encerremos en Azkaban, más feliz estaré- finalizó el señor Weasley y rápidamente cambiaron de tema

Pronto pasaron a la sala en la que continuaron sus pláticas acompañadas de té o café tranquilamente y con algunas bromas más entre los hermanos. Ginny se sentó en uno de los sillones mientras observaba a su familia conversar, pero parecía estar sumida en otro mundo, pues no decía mucho y solo se limitaba a mirarles sonreír y platicar, hasta que Harry se sentó a su lado.

-Ginny ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?- preguntó en un susurro evitando ser escuchado por los demás y con la excusa de sacar algunas golosinas para todos, se dirigieron hacia la cocina y salieron a los jardines.

-¿Qué sucede Harry?-

-escucha Ginny, Ron, Hermione y yo iremos al Londres Muggle mañana para un día de campo ¿te gustaría venir con nosotros?- la chica lo miraba sin comprender, ya que la mayoría del tiempo, salían los tres amigos solos, a lo que generalmente eran cuestiones de trabajo o cuestiones de la orden

-¿Por qué lo haces Harry?- preguntó sabiendo que lo hacía por una razón, a lo que el chico suspiró y asegurándose de que nadie estuviese cerca continuó

-por que te he notado muy decaída últimamente-

-Harry yo…..- no sabía que contestar, a lo que el pelinegro sonrió

-desde hace algún tiempo te he notado algo decaída y sé que es por algún suceso que te ha estado perturbando, no pienso forzarte a que me lo digas, pero me gustaría logar una sonrisa en tu rostro de nuevo, ayudarte a olvidar aquello que te atormenta- sonrió cariñosamente poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica

-está bien- asintió a chica sonriendo con melancolía

Ambos entraron en la casa llevando algunas golosinas para los demás, Ginny se sentó de nuevo en el sillón a escuchar a sus familiares hablar animadamente mientras bebían de sus tazas humeantes de té o café. Ginny de pronto comenzó a ver borroso, las figuras de las personas a su alrededor comenzaban a distorsionarse ligeramente, un mareo, combinado con un terrible dolor de estómago y cabeza la llevaron a ponerse de pie y subir a su habitación, en la que se dirigió al baño y ahí se deshizo en malestares y dolor. Se sentó a un lado del retrete sujetándose el estómago y derramando algunas lágrimas de sentimientos encontrados.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En aquel oscuro lugar, frío y oscuro, se escuchaban apenas sus pasos, pisando aquellos viejos huesos viejos y roídos por criaturas carroñeras, su capa ondeaba sobre aquellos cuerpos sin vida, sobre aquellas vidas extintas, vidas que ya se encontraban en el olvido.

Ya estaba acostumbrado al fétido olor del lugar, a la apariencia tan tétrica, a las criaturas extrañas que por esos lados rondaban, que no le atacaban por miedo, por que ellos protegían el lugar de cualquier extraño que se atreviese a acercarse, aún por error. Se adentró al sombrío lugar y se aproximó a aquel sitio que tantas veces ya había visitado.

Parecería imposible de creer que aquellos magos tan poderosos se encontraran en aquél lugar tan oscuro y sombrío: los seguidores del señor oscuro. Por fortuna para el mundo mágico, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado fue exitosamente derrotado hace apenas unos meses por un joven cuya historia causó éxito en todos los hogares de magos; no obstante, aquellos magos ciertamente se encontraban en aquel sitio, ocultos temporalmente, haciendo planes oscuros para sus propósitos sombríos.

Él caminaba hacia aquella entrada, la entrada oculta donde el escondite se encontraba situado, lo que bien podría pasar por una tumba antiquísima y abandonada, era la entrada a la guarida de los magos.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras de la guarida, pensaba, en realidad estaba molesto, su plan había sido casi perfecto, al igual que sus ataques pasados, los cuales habían resultado exitosos, fue perfectamente planificado, le tomaba tiempo crear su plan para aquellos ataques. Hoy, por primera vez, su plan tuvo una minúscula falla que podría traerle graves problemas.

-hasta que te dignas a aparecer- se escuchó una voz tétrica, resonando en el escondite subterráneo

-lo lamento- se disculpó inclinando la cabeza

-¡torpe!- se escuchó decir al hombre quien le dirigía una dura mirada a través de sus ojos claros- se me ha dicho de tu falla, y sabes que nos costaría caro tu suprema estupidez-

-lo siento, padre-

-sentirlo no es suficiente- se exaltó tomándolo de su camisa negra- esa era una misión importante y ahora revelarás, no sólo nuestra persistencia, sino de nuestra completa culpabilidad, has alertado al ministerio sobre nosotros, cuando aún debíamos permanecer en el anonimato sobre nuestras misiones-

-sabes que esa nunca ha sido mi intención, padre-

-pero un error como ése es garrafal, el señor oscuro nunca lo habría perdonado-

-pero él ha muerto- comentó recibiendo a cambio un golpe del hombre enfrente de él, quien le miraba con ira y se enderezó limpiando la sangre de la comisura de sus labios

-¡nunca hables así de tu señor! por él es que nosotros logramos unir fuerzas, y fue nuestro ejemplo de magia oscura, aún muerto le debes respeto, él te dio el poder que tienes y aún sigues siendo su servidor, por lo que debemos cumplir con estas misiones, en nombre del señor oscuro. Debemos recordarles a los imbéciles del ministerio y del mundo mágico, que los seguidores de Lod Voldemort siguen siéndole fieles-

-lo sé, padre-

-esa ha sido nuestra misión, y lo será hasta el día de nuestra muerte, recuérdalo Draco, siempre serás un mortífago fiel a Voldemort, y esto- indicó descubriendo el brazo izquierdo del muchacho dejando ver una marca oscura- siempre te lo recordará y te marcará como uno siempre-

**Fin del chap.**

Bueno, por lo pronto lo dejaremos por aquí, espero que les haya gustado y, también espero que me dejen sus reviews con sus notas y opiniones del comentario que hice al inicio del capítulo, espero ver buenos resultados, y dependiendo de los resultados, también contestaré los reviews en el siguiente capítulo, si es que el proyecto continúa.

"_Dejemos que éste sentimiento nos una_

_Que esta sonrisa nos embriague_

_Y que éste paraíso sea nuestro hogar"_


	3. El secreto de Ginny

Sé que me querrán golpear y lo siento, pero millones de cosas se me juntaron esta vez y hasta ahora he podido actualizar. Si, aunque no me lo crean, tuve la agenda demasiado apretada, así que antes que nada: Lo siento.

Capítulo #3 "El secreto de Ginny"

Una vez más estaba de esa manera: tendida sobre la cama, sin dormir, llena de lágrimas, de recuerdos, de un tormentoso pasado.

Había recordado aquello de nuevo "Mis hermanos pensarían que soy muy infantil" pensaba nostálgica la muchacha mientras las lágrimas caían como lluvia sobre la almohada, pero para ella ya era inevitable.

De pronto sintió aquella sensación de vacío, el vértigo y la desagradable sensación en el estómago y la boca. Se incorporó y se apresuró al baño para deshacerse de aquel malestar de nuevo. Tras unos minutos se enjuagó la boca y se cepilló los dientes, respirando hondo para deshacerse del mareo.

-Gin, hija- llamó su madre a la puerta

-pasa mamá-

-buenos días cielo- saludó la mujer mostrando una sonrisa

-buenos días mamá-

-¿no has dormido bien querida?- preguntó su madre al percatarse de las ojeras y los ojos hinchados que adornaban el rostro de la joven mujer

-perdí el sueño a media noche, es todo-

-bueno cariño, el desayuno ya está listo para que te prepares, recuerda que tu hermano pasará por ti-

-¡cierto!- exclamó la chica exaltada- ¡enseguida bajo!-

Rápidamente entró al baño y tomó una ducha, se colocó unos pantalones cortos de mezclilla, junto con una blusa rosa y unas sandalias del mismo color, cepilló su largo cabello rojo fuego y colocó un poco de maquillaje para cubrir su desvelo. Bajó las escaleras y se situó en la mesa de la cocina, tomó una taza con café y un pan tostado y mermelada.

-¿a dónde irán?- preguntó su madre situada junto a ella y con una humeante taza de café en sus manos

-al valle de Godric, cerca de la casa de Harry- respondió la muchacha- dice Harry que encontró un lugar magnífico mientras hacía una de sus caminatas matutinas y al parecer, sus padres lo frecuentaban, pues dice tener una fotografía en la que ambos estaban situados bajo uno de esos árboles-

Pronto se escuchó un ruido proveniente de la sala y las voces no se hicieron esperar.

-¡cuidado!- se oyó decir a un joven- ¡quieres moverte de encima!-

-¡lo siento!- se oyó a otro chico- ¡pero estabas en el camino!-

-¡bien, pero quítate de encima que no eres precisamente ligero!-

-¡eres un llorón!-

-¿llorón? Deja caer sobre ti un saco de patatas gigantes y verás quien es el llorón-

-¡exagerado!-

-¡silencio!- pronunció una voz femenina- ¡ya paren con eso!-

De inmediato las tres figuras aparecieron en la puerta de la cocina, sacudiéndose el hollín.

-hola mamá- saludó el pelirrojo

-¡hola querido! ¡Harry, Hermione!- saludó dándoles un abrazo

-¿lista Ginny?- preguntó su hermano

-si- respondió- adiós mamá-

-diviértanse- contestó su madre

Los 4 chicos tomaron las bolsas que habían dejado los 3 primeros al llegar, y con ayuda de la chimenea llegaron a la casa de Harry, la cual había sido reconstruida y el joven hombre vivía ahí desde hacía ya 3 años.

Salieron a los terrenos que rodeaban la casa, se adentraron en el bosque que se encontraba frente y caminaron cerca de 20 minutos hasta que el ojiverde anunció la llegada.

La pelirroja observaba aquellos árboles, cuyas hojas poseían un brillo tornasolado en verde y amarillo, flores rojas que sonaban como pequeñas campanillas al movimiento del aire, el sonido de la tranquila agua corriendo por el riachuelo, flores de diferentes colores que desprendían aromas diferentes cada minuto y las aves y mariposas que volaban por el lugar.

La comida fue preparada por Hermione, la cual estaba por demás exquisita. Había hecho un par de guisos, ensaladas, pollo al horno y demás, un magnífico strudel de manzana, acompañado con té.

-¡estuvo grandioso!- evaluó la pelirroja tras probar el postre- realmente Hermione, posees un talento culinario maravilloso-

-gracias- sonrió la castaña- pero gran parte de lo que sé, lo aprendí de tu madre-

-sin duda, será una instructora orgullosa-

-gracias- asintió

-y yo traje algo- anunció el pelirrojo buscando en una bolsa y sacando de ella una botella de vino y 4 copas

-¿y que festejamos?- preguntó Harry- no es una clase de soborno para que no los agregue a una lista de fugitivos ¿o si?-

-Harry, me ofendes- contestó el pelirrojo- ¿de que podríamos ser fugitivos?-

-no lo sé, tú eres la mente macabra, tú dime-

-festejamos- corrigió- la victoria, por supuesto- rió- la victoria de Harry sobre el señor Tenebroso-

-bueno…- dudó el moreno- no podré llamarlo victoria hasta que hayamos atrapado a todos sus seguidores-

-pero eso será muy pronto- aseguró la castaña- por cierto, dijiste que había muchas flores mágicas aquí ¿hay claveles?-

-si- afirmó el pelirrojo- hay unos cuantos al otro lado de la colina, te muestro- dijo poniéndose de pie

-vamos- incitó la Hermione a Harry y Ginny

-vayan ustedes- contestó Ginny- estoy un poco mareada-

-cuidado con el vino hermanita- comentó Ron y la pelirroja lo miró con reproche

-vayan, yo me quedo con ella- intervino Harry

Ron y Hermione se retiraron del lugar, desapareciendo detrás de los árboles. Harry miraba a la pelirroja de reojo, preocupado por su seria expresión y su triste mirada, las cuales se habían apoderado de ella un par de meses atrás.

-Ginny- llamó el pelinegro captando la atención de la chica

-dime-

-quiero preguntarte algo, pero quiero que me respondas con mucha sinceridad-

-¿Qué pasa Harry?- preguntó sin comprender

-¿te ha pasado algo malo?-

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-

-todos nos hemos dado cuenta de tu cambio de estados de ánimo, estas triste y decaída todo el tiempo-

-ya sabes que fue lo que me pasó y eso me afectó mucho-

-¿lo amabas?-

-era alguien muy especial para mí-

-Ginny- volvió a llamar tomando las manos de la chica- ¿tendríamos la posibilidad de intentarlo?-

-eh… ¿tu y yo?-

-si-

-bueno… no lo sé… fue hace tanto- giró su vista al piso mientras movía nerviosa su mano en la de Harry

-sé que hace tiempo lo nuestro pasó, pero no creo encontrar a alguien como tú, quizás sea por que aún pienso en ti-

-Harry: no creo encontrarme en el mejor momento para una relación-

-comprendo como te sientes, pero ya es hora de que lo dejes pasar, no puedes dejar que un recuerdo dirija tu vida eternamente. Quiero ayudarte para que sigas adelante. Eres muy especial para mí, y con el cariño y apoyo te ayudaría a superar tus problemas-

-no quiero que lo hagas por lástima- dijo la pelirroja con voz temblorosa y con el llanto cerca- yo tampoco quiero convertirme en una carga, solucionar todo esto me llevará tiempo y no quiero lastimarte-

-deja que sea yo quien juzgue eso, y estoy seguro de que no lo harás- aseguró- yo te quiero Gin. Sé que costará, pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo- en ese momento tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y tras limpiarlo del rastro de lágrimas, procedió a besarla en los labios

-gracias Harry-

-piénsalo por favor-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Estaba su padre en aquella habitación, lleno de una ira incontrolable que descargaba en las cosas que estaban a su alcance, arrojándolas con fuerza y destruyéndolo todo.

-¡esto no es posible!- gritaba el hombre fuera de control- ¡es un completo desastre!-

-padre…

-¡no trates de poner excusas Draco, lo que has hecho es inconcebible!-

-¡sabes que no fue intencional!- contestó colérico

-¡tu error!- vociferó su padre- ¡cometiste un gravísimo error que nos costará muy caro, y además continúa deambulando por ahí, y nada más que por descuido tuyo!-

-¡pronto lo resolveré!-

-¡escúchame bien Draco!- contestó su padre tomándolo por la camisa- ¡quiero este asunto terminado de una vez! ¡quiero a ese muggle muerto y por tu bien que sea pronto!-

-¡se ha hecho lo posible, no ha habido suerte!-

-¡no digas estupideces!- Lucuis empujó al rubio- ¡ese es un simple muggle sin importancia! ¿cómo es posible que un mago tan poderoso como tú y hábil servidor del señor oscuro no pueda terminar con eso?- respiró hondo antes de continuar- ¡mátalo ya sin perder más tiempo, antes de que te conviertas en su reemplazo! Entendido?-

-si padre- asintió el joven antes de salir rápidamente del lugar con un sólo destino en mente

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¡Harry!- la voz de Ron se escuchó claramente en el lugar y segundos después el pelirrojo apareció frente a ellos dos muy exaltado, seguido de una castaña que lo miraba preocupada

-¿Qué ocurre Ron?- preguntó el moreno mirando alarmado a su amigo

-¡un mensaje de Lupin!- dijo señalando un estuche pequeño que era su comunicador dentro de la orden del Fénix- ¡un ataque de nuevo en el mundo muggle!-

-¡vamos enseguida!- contestó Harry poniéndose de pie y saliendo de ahí rápidamente y disculpándose con las chicas

Ambas mujeres salieron del bosque tras recoger las cosas y juntas se dirigieron a la madriguera a esperar que ambos chicos regresaran de su misión.

Un par de horas después, cuando el atardecer había caído, se escuchó un ruido en la chimenea y ambos jóvenes aparecieron. Al parecer aquel ataque había sido hecho por los seguidores de Voldemort y aunque no habían logrado atraparlos, tampoco pudieron averiguar su objetivo al atacar en el Londres muggle. Su tardanza se prolongó gracias a las investigaciones que hicieron en el lugar y las inspecciones de los alrededores, además, tuvieron que borrar las memorias de los testigos y dejarlo todo como antes.

Ginny estaba de pie cerca de la ventana de la cocina con una taza de té en sus manos mientras miraba la noche caer; su madre y los tres jóvenes estaban sentados en la mesa conversando lo que había sido el ataque de horas atrás.

Esas pláticas la deprimían, le traían recuerdos y la hacían sentir aún más sola. Tomó un sorbo de la taza mientras veía como el viento se llevaba las hojas viejas de los árboles.

Unos momentos después se disculpó y subió a su recámara, tratando de alejarse lo más posible de Harry y evitar que se lo preguntara de nuevo. ¿cómo podría decírselo?. No quería comprometerlo y más aún, sujetarlo a una situación que solo a ella le concernía, un problema que solo era de ella y que solo ella debía afrontar y aceptarlo.

¿Que lo pensara? No podía pensar semejante cosa, después de tanto tiempo en que las vidas de los dos habían cambiado no podía hacerse nada, se habían vuelto diferentes una vez que ambos tomaron su propio camino, habían probado muchas cosas, hasta que habían encontrado algo para su vida. Lástima que a ella se lo arrebataron cruelmente.

Mientras estaba recostada en la cama pensaba detenidamente su situación. Quizás debía buscar la manera de apoyarse a sí misma y salir de aquel estado, su vida no podía detenerse en ese punto, ella debía buscar la manera de superarlo y levantarse. Pensaba si quizás Harry sería la opción que buscaba para curar su alma, quizás él podía ayudarla con esa carga y quizás él fuese su gran apoyo.

No. Eso no estaba bien. No podía hacer algo como eso, no quería acorralarlo ni amarrarlo a ella con ese problema. La cabeza le daba vueltas confundiéndola, pero estaba decidida a solucionar su problema y pensaba que la propuesta de Harry no era la mejor para ella.

Tres toques en la puerta la hicieron interrumpir sus pensamientos.

-adelante-

-hola Gin- era Harry, quien entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de si- ¿podemos hablar?-

-está bien- contestó incorporándose

-quiero disculparme por lo de esta tarde, creo que me exalté un poco-

-está bien Harry- asintió

-pero quiero que sepas que lo que dije era verdad y lo que siento en realidad, y que en verdad quisiera intentarlo, así que quisiera que me dijeras que es lo que tú sientes-

-Harry: te lo agradezco sinceramente, pero… no creo que sea buena idea, no creo que sea posible- respondió bajando la mirada

-Ginny: ¿a que le temes?- preguntó sentándose junto a ella

-no temo a nada Harry- negó poniéndose de pie- es sólo que no quiero atarte a mi y a mis problemas, no quiero arruinar tu vida ni hacerte pasar por tan malos momentos, mereces toda la felicidad, pero dudo que pueda dártela-

-¡podemos intentarlo Ginny, quiero compartirlo todo contigo, quiero ayudarte, ser tu apoyo, quiero ayudarte a superarlo todo!

-¡no es posible Harry, por favor, esto es algo delicado que sólo me concierne a mí!-

-¡¿Qué clase de problema tienes que afrontar tu sola? ¿Qué es lo que no te permite conseguir una manera diferente de vida!-

-¡estoy embarazada!-

**Fin del chap.**

Por fin lo he conseguido, siento mucho la demora, pero aquí está el capítulo que espero que les haya gustado y que me lo hagan saber.

Reviews:

Liha.- muchas gracias por tu review y por leer esta historia, espero ver un nuevo review tuyo con más comentarios, gracias.

Replika.- muchas gracias por tan lindo review con tantos ánimos. No te preocupes por el fic, no he pensado dejarlo. Es probable que tarde más de lo esperado en actualizar, pero nunca dejo de hacerlo. Tomé la decisión de seguir con este proyecto y puedes estar segura de que cunado me lo propongo lo hago, y por ti y por personas tan atentas que me han dejado sus comentarios, pienso llevarlo hasta el fin. Por la historia, pronto se irán descubriendo las cosas del pasado y pronto sabrás que fue lo que pasó entre Ginny y Draco. Muchas gracias de nuevo.

Karla M. Black.- mil disculpas por la demora, en serio, intenté venir antes, pero simplemente me fue imposible. Al parecer estuve muy solicitada durante estos meses, pues por varias cosas no pude regresar aunque era algo que de verdad quería hacer, lo siento de verdad, y no te preocupes que llegaré, aunque sea tarde, pero lo haré. Gracias.

TXell.- muchas gracias por tu review, aunque sea cortito no me importa, la intención es lo que verdaderamente me importa, y el tiempo que se toman para hacerlo.

Suemy Danny.- amiga, la seguí. Tardé años, lo sé, pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo (en el que volvió a aparecer mi marido jejejeje) así que querida cuñadita, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y que veas lo que tramó mi maquiavélica mente para Draco y Ginny (a la que solo le presto un rato a mi mareado, digo, marido). Nos vemos luego amiga y ojala te guste.

Sakura Shidou.- lástima que no tengo premios, si no, te mandaba uno por adivinar el estado de Ginny, y por tener tanta paciencia con esta historia. Me merezco un buen golpe por tardarme tanto, pero había gente que no me quería dejar sola ni un momento para poder escribir esto, lo bueno es que la fin ya me he podido escapara un rato y hacerlo. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios sobre la historia, y de corazón, espero que la sigas disfrutando.

"_Dejemos que éste sentimiento nos una_

_Que ésta sonrisa nos embriague_

_Y que éste paraíso sea nuestro hogar"_


	4. nuestro encuentro

Siento muchísimo la demora, pero ahora que las clases comenzaron, ocupan mucho mi tiempo, y además de que tengo un horario un tanto difícil, pero mas vale tarde que nunca, así que espero que lo disfruten.

Capítulo # 4 "Nuestro encuentro"

Ambos estaban estáticos en medio de aquella silenciosa habitación, con ese ambiente espeso, con los acelerados palpitares de su corazón que habían llegado después de revelar aquel secreto.

Harry miraba al vacío, aún escuchando el eco de la voz de la pelirroja en su mente, repitiendo aquella última palabra. Lo veía una y otra vez, todavía sin creer lo que había escuchado. Ginny se había girado para no verle a los ojos. Lo había dicho. No lo podía creer, pero al final lo había revelado. Comenzó a sollozar, recordando muchos momentos y el haber revelado ese secreto que la atormentaba día y noche.

-¿es cierto?- preguntó Harry rompiendo ese tremendo silencio. Ginny asintió moviendo la cabeza- ¿Cuánto tiempo?-

-casi 3 meses….- susurró- es por eso que no creo que funcione Harry, llevo miles de tormentos, pesadillas y culpas y esto es algo de lo que debo ocuparme, y no quiero atarte a mi y a mis problemas-

-pero Ginny- la cortó- esto es algo muy importante. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?-

-por que hay muchas cosas que deseo olvidar-

-no podrás hacerte cargo de esto tú sola-

-lo sé, pero esto es lo mejor para todos-

Harry se acercó a ella conmovido, comprendiendo la razón de su ya acostumbrado estado de ánimo, sus desvelos, su mirada, de aquella perdida alegría y la ausente sonrisa. Extrañó verla así, recordaba su ánimo y alegría cada vez que la miraba, y estaba agradecido con aquel que mantuvo en ella esa maravillosa sonrisa, y maldijo el día en que todo eso se perdió, junto con la esperanza de Ginny.

La abrazó. La rodeó protectoramente con sus brazos y con delicadeza acariciaba sus cabellos rojo fuego. Ginny se apoyó en su pecho y dejó salir las lágrimas que contenía.

-tengo miedo Harry- lloró

-tranquila….. todo está bien- animó

-Tengo miedo de verlo y que su parecido me traiga recuerdos dolorosos- continuó- de que tenga su cabello, tan parecido al sol; o los ojos que aún me persiguen en sueños-

-Ginny- llamó- quiero ayudarte en esto-

-Harry: arruinaré tu vida- sollozó

- no es verdad-

-¡mírame Harry!- desafió alzando la vista y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos- ¡estarás con una mujer que aún es atormentada por sueños y recuerdos, y un niño que no es tuyo!-

-eso no importa- explicó- me duele verte así, quiero intentar recuperar tu sonrisa. Aún eres alguien muy importante para mi y ahora más que nunca quiero estar a tu lado. Cuidaré de ti, tendremos un hogar, y juntos criaremos a ese niño que tiene derecho a un padre y a un hogar amoroso-

-¿de verdad aceptarías a ese niño?-

-como si fuera mío- afirmó con una sonrisa

-gracias Harry- lloró de nuevo

De esa forma el compromiso estaba hecho. Anunciaron poco después a los Weasley de este acontecimiento que los puso más que felices.

-¿pero por que decidieron esto de repente?- preguntó Molly asombrada

La noticia del embarazo de Ginny entonces fue comunicada a su familia por Harry, y aseguró que amaba a Ginny y que haría lo posible por hacerla muy feliz y que olvidara todos aquellos malos momentos, en lo que la familia de la pelirroja estuvo en completo acuerdo y brindaron su apoyo a la pareja. Los Weasley sonrieron cariñosamente y entonces acordaron planear una fiesta con amigos y familiares en la que se enunciara el compromiso.

Molly entonces daba saltitos de emoción y acordó con su hija que ambas prepararían todo lo necesario para la boda.

-haces bien Ginny- comentó Hermione cuando se acercó a ella- debes seguir tu vida-

Aquella conocida frase, sonaba tan fácil de hacer. Sabía que no podía detener su vida, que debía seguir, pero para ella resultaba muy difícil rehacerla pretendiendo que nada había pasado, olvidar todo lo que había vivido, lo que había sentido y la vida que una vez ya había planeado, tan feliz y dichosa….. tan perfecta.

A pesar de que armara una nueva vida con Harry, sabía que el hijo que esperaba nunca le haría olvidar su pasado, y no quería olvidarlo, pues había sido la más feliz, y aquel niño seria lo único que tendría de él…. Su recuerdo….. su único recuerdo.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-ya está todo preparado padre- anunció el chico presentándose ante aquel hombre, que no solo era su padre, sino el líder del grupo que aún peleaba por lograr su oscuro objetivo.

-¿estás seguro de que esta vez no fallarás?- preguntó de forma altiva

-si padre, Zabini lo llevará al bosque y ahí lo esperaremos-

-¿Zabini?- preguntó su padre alterado- ¡eres un estúpido!- gritó Lucius- sabes que ese muggle no es nada ingenuo, distingue muy bien a los magos por alguna extraña razón-

-lo sé padre-

-además- continuó Lucius- si no me equivoco, Zabini se alejó de nosotros y estamos por declararlo un traidor-

-de eso ya me encargué padre- afirmó el chico exasperado- me costó bastante lograr convencer al grupo y también a Zabini, pero él tiene la habilidad de ocultar sus energías mágicas, el muggle no lo descubrirá-

-muy bien- asintió- entonces llévenlo a cabo lo antes posible-

-si padre- asintió antes de dirigirse a la salida

-y Draco…..- llamó su padre- no puede haber errores esta vez. Es la vida de ese muggle o la tuya ¿entendido?-

-si padre-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ya varios días habían pasado desde que Harry y Ginny se habían comprometido. Ambos salían a diario a divertirse, conversar y hacer los planes de la boda.

A Ginny le causaba pesar cada vez que el tema de la boda salía en las conversaciones, y además era un tema que su familia comentaba con bastante frecuencia. Ya había estado en aquella situación……. En otro tiempo…….. con otra persona que ella había amado con locura y que, además, era el verdadero padre de su hijo.

Ginny llegó a casa de su prometido cerca del medio día. Habían planeado todo un día para estar juntos y olvidarse de todo. Harry intentaba por todos los medios de animarla y distraerla alejándola de cualquier lugar que la deprimiera, y Ginny se había propuesto no regresar al lugar que solía visitar, y que tan malos recuerdos le traía: Grammuld Place.

-¿Harry?- llamó al abrir la puerta

-¡estoy en el estudio!- escuchó decir desde el pequeño espacio que Harry había acondicionado como una pequeña biblioteca con varios libros y un bonito y amplio escritorio

-hola- saludó Ginny mientras se acercaba a él y lo saludaba con un beso en los labios

-¿cómo estás preciosa?- preguntó el ojiverde mientras acariciaba suavemente el vientre de la pelirroja

-con lo mismo de siempre- sonrió

-¿sabes?- llamó- ser mamá te ha hecho aún más bonita-

-gracias- sonrió mientras rodeaba el cuello de Harry con sus brazos

-bueno, vamos. Hoy resolveremos lo de las flores- la pelirroja asintió

En ese momento se escuchó un ruido proveniente de la chimenea y pronto apareció la figura del varón pelirrojo más joven en la familia Weasley.

-¡Hola Harry! ¡Hola Gin!-

-¿Qué tal Ron?- saludó Harry mientras estrechaba manos con el pelirrojo

-Harry, necesito consultarte algunas cosillas-

-más te vale que sea importante por que planeamos escoger las flores de la boda- bromeó

-muy gracioso Potter- respondió Ron

-te esperaré en el jardín- comentó Ginny saliendo de la biblioteca y cerrando la puerta tras de sí

Salió a los amplios jardines de la casa y se paseó distraída entre las flores a la entrada del bosque. Continuó caminando hasta que subió a un árbol para tomar uno de los frutos de este, cuando un ruido llamó su atención.

-¿Quién está allí?- llamó

Pronto divisó a un hombre que corría asustado y se hacía camino entre la hierba, al notarla, corrió a su lado y alarmado comenzó a balbucear.

-¡ayuda!- jadeó- ¡necesito ayuda!-

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Ginny alarmada

-¡me persiguen!... ellos…… yo…… matar- continuó jadeando mientras las lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos

-¿de que está hablando?-

Nuevos ruidos aparecieron y el hombre palideció, se refugió detrás de la pelirroja, y ella, completamente asustada, estaba inmóvil viendo fijamente al lugar del que esperaba que aparecieran aquellos delincuentes.

Pronto apareció un hombre de entre los arbustos que los miraba fijamente. Ginny lo miraba pasmada, lo examinó completamente sin poder creer lo que veía. Cerró fuertemente los ojos pensando que era una mala broma de su mente, pero al abrirlos de nuevo, él estaba allí, de pie frente a ella. Aquel hombre alto, piel blanca, cabello platinado y ojos como el hielo la miraban fijamente sin expresión en su rostro.

-esta vez no escaparás- fueron sus palabras dirigidas al hombre que se ocultaba detrás de la pelirroja

Ella lo miró confundida, tratando de entender su extraña actitud, de descifrar que había ocurrido con él. El hombre temeroso salió corriendo, tratando de alejarse, entonces el contacto visual entre ambos se rompió. El rubio levantó su varita apuntándola al hombre.

-¡no lo hagas!- gritó Ginny

-¡Avada Kedabra!- pronunció ignorando el grito de la chica y en cuestión de segundos esa luz cegadora golpeó al hombre y este cayó muerto entre la hierba

Cuando Ginny reaccionó, comenzó a buscar con la vista a aquel hombre, pero él simplemente había desaparecido.

-¿Draco?- susurró mientras, esperanzada, buscaba cualquier indicio que le indicara que lo que había visto era real, pero sólo el cuerpo inmóvil entre la hierba era su única prueba

-¡Ginny!- escuchó su nombre pronunciado por una voz masculina que ya conocía. Pronto apareció Harry seguido de Ron

-¿estás bien?- preguntó su hermano

-¡un ataque!- anunció el pelinegro en cuanto divisó el cadáver del hombre, y con ayuda de su comunicador, llamó a aurores y miembros de la orden para investigar el lugar y el cuerpo

-¿Qué pasó Ginny?- volvió a llamar su hermano alarmado

Ginny no pronunció palabra, sufrió un impacto tan fuerte que le era imposible hablar, las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y no pudo evitar que comenzaran a correr por sus mejillas.

Mientras los aurores y miembros de la orden inspeccionaban el lugar, Harry, Ron y Hermione llevaron a la pelirroja dentro de la casa de Harry y la acomodaron en la sala, donde dejó caer sus lágrimas libremente mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos.

-Ginny, por favor, dime que pasó- dijo Harry mientras la cubría con una manta

-no estoy segura de lo que vi- respondió entre sollozos e hipares

-¿de que hablas?- preguntó el pelinegro

- él estaba ahí, mirándome, no entiendo…..

-¿Quién Ginny?- preguntó Ron

-Draco…..- susurró

-¿QUE?- estalló Harry- ¡eso es imposible!-

-lo sé Harry- lloró Ginny- y no estoy loca si eso es lo que piensas-

-no pienso que estés loca- corrigió- es solo que…. Es imposible que sea él, es decir ¡Malfoy está muerto!-

-a decir verdad- intervino Hermione- no podemos estar seguros de ello-

-pero vimos cómo fue atacado por los mortífagos- aclaró Ron

-¡sé que no me creen!- lloró Ginny- ¡yo tampoco lo haría en su lugar, pero juro que lo vi!-

-no te preocupes Ginny- la calmó Hermione- claro que te creemos- la castaña abrazó a su amiga y ésta le regresó el abrazo- ven, te llevaré a tu casa-

Tras despedirse de Harry y Ron, ambas chicas se aparecieron en la madriguera, en la que Molly las recibió angustiada.

-Gin, hija, me he enterado ¿estás bien?- dijo su madre mientras la abrazaba

-estoy bien mamá- sonrió débilmente

Molly la acompañó a su habitación y la recostó en su cama, dejándola descansar mientras ella acudía a prepararle un poco de té a su atormentada hija.

Ginny se abrazó a sí misma si n poder alejar de su mente aquella imagen y aquellos ojos que la miraban sin ninguna expresión y aquellos duros recuerdos la invadieron sin piedad y varias dudas asaltaron su mente. Se puso de pie y buscó en un cajón de su mesa de noche, sacando una cajita aterciopelada de color negro y la abrió, encontrando una magnífica sortija de oro con incrustaciones de diamantes mágicos que poco a poco cambiaban de color, acompañado de una pequeña nota con impecable caligrafía que decía:

"_Que sea esto lo que nos una por siempre"_

Se llevó la nota al pecho mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo

-¿Por qué?- pensó- ¿Por qué has hecho todo esto? ¿Qué te ha pasado Draco?-

Habían hecho varias visitas a Ginny para averiguar que había ocurrido, tanto aurores como los miembros de la orden, pero ella mantenía su postura de haber visto al mago que todos daban por muerto.

No muy convencidos por las palabras de la pelirroja, se iniciaron búsquedas e investigaciones para descubrir al culpable, aunque algunos aseguraban que Ginny Weasley había perdido el juicio.

**Fin del chap.**

Antes que nada lo siento muchísimo, pero miles de cosas se me juntaron: la escuela, exámenes, actividades extra, cosas que hacer en casa, algunos asuntillos familiares y algunas veces, estos mismos me llevaron a la falta de inspiración, así que d verdad lo siento muchísimo.

Cliodne.- muchísimas gracias por tu review, de verdad me levantaste muchos ánimos. Me dio mucha alegría saber que la historia te guste tanto y que no dudaste en dejarme tu comentario, de verdad me hiciste muy feliz, y sinceramente espero que el capítulo te haya gustado.

Replika.- desgraciadamente no puedo contestarte todas tus preguntas, si no, la historia perdería sentido, interés e intriga, y el truco aquí es que no se me aburran. Además, algunas de tus preguntas se aclararon un poco más con este capítulo, que de verdad espero que hayas disfrutado. Y por el asunto del muggle, no te preocupes, eso viene mas claro en el siguiente capítulo.

Sakura Shidou.- muchísimas gracias por tu review. Creo que tu pregunta se termina de aclarar en este capítulo y al fin tuvimos ya un encuentro entre los dos. Muchas gracias por comprender las causas de mis demoras y muchas gracias por tu paciencia, espero de verdad que te haya gustado el capítulo y que me dejes un nuevo review.

Suemy Danny.- ya apareció de nuevo el querido hermanito, y de que manera. Espero que te haya gustado mi ideota y ya sabes que puedes felicitarme o aplicarme tu técnica poderosa, son tus dos opciones, que no sé por que, pero presiento que será la segunda. Espero que te haya gustado o ya me estaré buscando una buena pomada, nos veremos amiga.

"_Dejemos que este sentimiento nos una_

_Que esta sonrisa nos embriague_

_Y que este paraíso sea nuestro hogar"_


	5. entre recuerdos

Hola. Sé que tardé muchísimo en regresar, mis más profundas disculpas pero sufrí de muchos problemas personales, además de muchísimo trabajo de la escuela además de la falta de inspiración, pero agradezco su paciencia y su apoyo para la historia. Muchas gracias.

Capítulo # 5 "entre recuerdos"

-¿Has cumplido ya con tu misión?- fue lo primero que pronunció su padre al verlo entrar en la guarida

-puedes estar tranquilo, el muggle ya no existe-

-¡bien hecho!- asintió su padre aliviado- pero esto no se volverá a ocurrir Draco, sabes lo que puede ocurrir-

-lo sé padre- contestó el rubio con un dejo de molestia en su voz antes de retirarse a su habitación

Entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí y se dejó caer sobre la cama mientras miraba el techo pensativamente. A veces se cansaba de su trabajo, de las misiones y de sus mismos compañeros. Constantemente pensaba en el dejo de ridiculez de aquel grupo, intentando seguir a un mago caído, y su reinado fallido y sin sentido que hace tiempo había quedado en el olvido.

Pese a que los del ministerio seguían buscándoles, el terror que ellos podían provocar era muy escaso, prácticamente nulo. Una vez que el mago oscuro dejó de existir, todo lo que lo envolvía dejo de tener poder, y eso los incluía a ellos. Se esforzaban por que el mundo mágico recordara que ellos seguían ahí, aún bajo la influencia de Voldemort, pero ya no era lo mismo. Los aurores los buscaban con el único propósito de enviarlos a Azkaban, hacer la debida justicia y olvidarse del asunto lo antes posible. A eso se debía el interés de su padre en aquellas misiones que le había encomendado a él. El mundo se estremeció de nuevo cuando éste perfecto asesino había aparecido comenzando a revivir aquel terror que había comenzado a marchitarse, haciéndoles recordar que el reinado de Lord Voldemort aun no había muerto y que podía ser igual de fuerte que antes.

Respiró hondo y soltó el aire lentamente mientras acomodaba mejor su cabeza. Miraba atentamente el techo de su habitación hasta que las imágenes de su más reciente misión aparecían en su cabeza. La imagen de aquella impactada pelirroja aún permanecía en su mente. Entre más pensaba en ella más extraño se sentía. De repente lo inundó una gran melancolía en el momento en que su mirada se cruzó con la de ella, y un remolino de sentimientos inexplicables. Sentía como si ya la conociera aunque nunca la había visto y no sabía como explicar ese fenómeno. Ninguna de las mujeres que había conocido había provocado nada parecido en él, pero extrañamente se sentía feliz de haberla visto.

Tras unos momentos se llevó la mano a la cabeza, sintiendo aquella extraña sensación cada vez que hacía lo mismo, cada vez que intentaba regresar al pasado…. Recordar la manera en que había llegado hasta ahí, recordar lo que había hecho de él, o simplemente recordar lo que había hecho con su vida.

En esos momentos en los que aún rondaba la imagen de la muchacha en su mente, volvió a surgir la duda en él, aquello que tantas veces se había preguntado pero que se había quedado sin resolver y sin comprender. Habían muchas cosas de su vida que no recordaba y pese a sus jóvenes 21 años, se había perdido de varias cosas que no podía recordar y esa duda lo había asaltado tiempo atrás pero que dejó inconcluso. Recordaba su infancia, sus años de escuela y todo lo que ahí vivió, pero lo que no lograba comprender era por que no tenía muchos recuerdos de su último año en la escuela y meses después de eso. De repente ya se encontraba en la guarida de Voldemort junto con los demás mortífagos, siguiendo la leyenda del mago oscuro ya caído, luciendo una marca oscura en su brazo izquierdo y aún sin saber cómo.

El dolor de cabeza se apareció de nuevo como siempre que intentaba recordar esa etapa de su vida, cerró los ojos tratando de disiparlo y se sintió frustrado de no poder siquiera conseguir un solo recuerdo en aquellos meses en los que lo había intentado muchas veces. Miró a través de la ventana aún recostado, contemplando el cielo oscuro y las estrellas esparcidas en él, cerró de nuevo los ojos y la imagen de la pelirroja de nuevo apareció en su mente, y con ella presente se quedó dormido.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Un nuevo día que pasaba encerrada en su casa, tratando de aclarar su mente y convencerse de lo que había visto. Ginny no había querido salir de su casa desde el incidente, por tristeza, confusión y para evitar ser acorralada por los magos que iban en su búsqueda para atormentarla con más preguntas acerca del caso y comentarios acerca de lo que ella había declarado haber visto.

Le dolía que comentaran, que la gente pensara que había perdido la razón por completo, que trataba de llamar la atención e incluso aparecieron comentarios sobre la posibilidad de que hubiera inventado esa historia para proteger a aquel mortífago que hubiera terminado con la vida del muggle. ¡Eran sus sentimientos maldita sea! La gente conocía bien toda su historia y no tenían idea de lo que para ella significaba haber visto ese rostro de nuevo aunque fuera por unos cuantos segundos. Sentía rabia. Las personas sabían lastimar tan fuerte que no les importó destrozar cualquier indicio de esperanza y alegría que había comenzado a existir en su interior. ¿No es acaso la devoción de la gente la que los hace creer en los milagros? ¿Acaso no era posible que le concedieran ese milagro que le regresó la vida por unos momentos?

Se sentó sobre la cama y sonrió melancólicamente mientras una lágrima escapó de uno de sus ojos, recordando aquellos momentos de su pasado y que habían hecho su vida la más feliz de todas.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo Flash Back oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Se abrazó a sí misma mientras caminaba por la acera, tratando de protegerse del aire fresco de la noche. En esos momentos se arrepintió del vestido corto y las sandalias que se había puesto para salir. El viento comenzó a fluir jugando con la tela de su vestido y acariciando su cabellera roja haciéndola mecerse en su espalda. Levantó la mirada y ahí lo vio, recargado en su lujoso auto negro mientras observaba atentamente el cielo, luciendo un pantalón beige junto con una camisa verde esmeralda con los primeros botones desabotonados y su cabello rubio platinado ligeramente desordenado pero que le daba un aspecto más atractivo. Al notarla giró su vista y sonrió ampliamente de aquella manera tan especial que al principio la hacía sonrojar. Ella corrió hacia él y se refugió en sus brazos mientras aspiraba su fino perfume.

-hola preciosa- sonrió el rubio mientras correspondía el abrazo de la pelirroja

-hola- respondió la muchacha mientras levantaba la vista y le sonreía

-te ves hermosa- comentó mientras examinaba su rostro y acariciaba sus cabellos, la muchacha volvió a sonreír y se acercó a besarlo rápidamente en los labios

-entonces ¿de que querías hablarme? Sonabas preocupado- afirmó la pelirroja mientras examinaba el rostro del rubio

-es nerviosismo- río mientras tomaba las manos de ella entre las suyas y las acariciaba con cariño- quería…. Bueno… yo….. –comenzó

-¡no puedo creerlo!- sonrió la muchacha- Draco Malfoy se quedó sin palabras

-¡no te burles!- sonrió el muchacho también y enseguida se puso más serio-quiero decirte algo importante- contestó con tanta seriedad que comenzó a alarmar a la chica

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó ella posando su mano en la mejilla del chico- ¿pasó algo malo?- el rubio movió la cabeza en forma negativa

-estuve pensando varias cosas sabes?- comentó mientras jugueteaba con las manos de la pelirroja- las curiosidades de la vida, la manera tan radical en que las cosas pueden cambiar-

-que cosa te hizo pensar eso?- preguntó ella curiosa mientras le mostraba una media sonrisa

-recuerdos sobre el colegio- comenzó e hizo una breve pausa para después sonreír divertido- por lo menos hasta mi sexto año creía que nuestro desprecio era enteramente definitivo y que así sería siempre. Nunca imaginé que terminaríamos gustándonos, ni que estaríamos juntos. Lo cierto es que eres lo más valioso que tengo y de eso no tengo dudas- afirmó sonriéndole cariñosamente mientras acariciaba la mejilla de ella- no quiero perderte nunca-

-estás muy raro- habló ella- no me habías dicho esas cosas, y no sé por que piensas que eso podría pasar- él sonrió y tomó la mano de ella y depositó en ella una cajita negra aterciopelada. Ginny la abrió curiosa y encontró una nota: "Que sea esto lo que nos una para siempre" leyó antes de moverla y encontrar una bellísima y claramente costosa sortija

-no me arrepiento de conocerte ni de lo que hemos vivido- confesó el rubio- Tampoco me molestaría morir mientras supiera que en mi otra vida me encontraría contigo. Solo quiero saber si tu sientes lo mismo- se formó un breve silencio entre los dos. Un abrazo fue lo que recibió…. y solo un abrazo necesitó para saber que ella también

Oooooooooooooooooooooo Fin del Flash Back oooooooooooooooooooooo

Pensó que quizás ya se encontraban en esa otra vida, que ella había abandonado el mundo en uno de esos días en los que llena de melancolía mencionaba su nombre, y que seguramente habían vuelto a nacer, por que se habían encontrado de nuevo después de la muerte.

Para ella todos esos momentos significaban bastante, y pese a la insistencia de muchos sobre la posible exageración, el creer que todo se había perdido la destrozó por completo. Y es que las personas no entienden lo que es perder a la persona más importante de tu vida y encontrarla después de cierto tiempo parada justo enfrente de ti, venciendo las barreras de la muerte y el tiempo para regalarte esa mirada una vez más.

Se llevó la mano al vientre ya abultado y sintiendo el movimiento del pequeño que se formaba en su interior. Una frustrada lágrima se asomó por su ojo. La vida era injusta. Había privado a su pequeño de la compañía de su padre; a ella la había privado de la emoción de estar junto a su amado mientras ambos veían crecer a su pequeño que sería la viva imagen de su padre. Muchas veces sintió ira de saber que nunca podría cumplir su deseo de tener su propia casa junto a su marido y su hijo, de ver a su esposo jugando en el jardín junto con el pequeño a través de la ventana de la cocina mientras ella preparaba el almuerzo y escuchar como sus risas inundaban el ambiente haciéndola sentir entera y feliz.

Quizás también por eso había aceptado a Harry, con la ingenua idea de que quizás a su lado podría cumplir ese sueño, aunque no fuera del todo como ella lo había imaginado. Miles de veces sintió miedo, miedo de ella y de su hijo, verlo crecer cada día pareciéndose más a su padre biológico que a su padre adoptivo y ver a través de sus ojos el reproche de su amado por haberlo olvidado tan pronto, de engañar su memoria con otro hombre. Moría de miedo al imaginar el día en que la curiosidad de sus orígenes abordara a su hijo y comenzara a preguntar la razón de su poco parecido al padre con el que vivía. Temía aquel día. Temía tener que revivir situaciones pasadas y con todo el pesar de su alma, confesarle a su hijo que su verdadero padre había muerto.

Definitivamente, aquel incidente había dado un nuevo giro a su vida, pues sentía como parte de ese sueño y de su alma habían resucitado junto con él… la mitad de su corazón, que se había perdido en la inmensidad buscando al ser amado entre dimensión y dimensión. Había vuelto a vivir. Había vuelto a respirar.

-¿en donde estás?- pronunció de pronto con la voz quebrada- deja de jugar conmigo Draco. Si esto de verdad ocurrió deja de atormentarme y vuelve junto a nosotros- pronunció acariciando su vientre- no abandones a tu hijo

Unos toques en la puerta llamaron su atención y rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas y permitió el paso. Harry apareció tras la puerta con unas flores en la mano.

-hola linda- saludó para después depositar un beso en los labios de ella y sentarse a su lado- ¿está todo bien?- preguntó casi de inmediato al percibir su semblante y los ojos con rastro de lágrimas

-si- sonrió nerviosa- estoy un poco sensible por el embarazo, es todo-

-pero esa sensibilidad no te hace llorar por horas- comentó Harry tomando la mano de Ginny y ella lo miró sorprendida de que hubiera adivinado el tiempo que llevaba llorando

-¿Cómo…- comenzó a decir nerviosa

-Ginny, últimamente he leído mucho sobre los embarazos. Sé que es imposible que la sensibilidad que llega durante el embarazo sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerte llorar tan amargamente y por tanto tiempo- hizo una pausa en la que la muchacha bajó la cabeza sabiéndose descubierta- pensabas en él ¿cierto?-

-lo lamento Harry- comenzó- pero me es difícil. Lo amaba demasiado, además llevo a su hijo en mi vientre y eso evitará el que pueda olvidar. Lo que pasó tuvo una gran importancia para mí y solo puedo rezar por que no haya sido un sueño cruel-

-Ginny- llamó serio- detesto decirte esto, pero tienes que estar preparada para todo, esta noticia nos alarmó a todos y en realidad no sabemos como tomarla. Si es verdad que Malfoy está vivo, no podemos asegurar cuales sean sus intenciones, incluso contigo-

-¡ya lo sé!- estalló- eso es lo que mas me duele. Yo tenía muchos planes junto a él, toda una vida a su lado y un mal día lo arruinó todo. Él era mi prometido Harry- confesó la chica

-¿estaban comprometidos?- preguntó muy sereno, aunque la sorpresa se podía leer en sus ojos. Ginny asintió.

-2 días antes de la batalla- contestó con voz quebrada- él ya estaba enterado de los planes y decidió proponérmelo como garantía de que regresaría a mi lado y que nos casaríamos después de que todo terminara, ni siquiera tuvimos el tiempo de avisarle a nuestras familias y mírame….. la vida me lo arrebató ¿ahora me entiendes Harry? Todo esto resucitó en cuanto le vi de nuevo- más lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos y se cubrió la cara con las manos

-lo siento mucho Ginny, pero no puedes quedarte así, llevas varios días encerrada y eso no es bueno. Sé que todo esto te duele pero tienes que reponerte, hazlo por el hijo que esperas. No le puedes quitar a su madre también, tiene derecho a llagar al mundo y a una casa amorosa. Ginny se situó en su regazo sabiendo que tenía razón y dejó escapar lágrimas silenciosas. Harry solo podía acariciar su cabello esperando que se calmara

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-señor- llamó un hombre ante él respetuosamente

-¿Qué noticias hay?- preguntó Lucius Malfoy enderezándose y apartando la vista del papel que estaba analizando

-es un escándalo señor- anunció el hombre- lo vieron-

-¡de nuevo!- se escandalizó Lucius- ¿Quién fue esta vez?-

-la hija de Arthur Weasley- Lucius quedó en silencio, sorprendido y al parecer algo nervioso- todo el mundo está hablando de eso, los aurores se alarmaron e iniciaron investigaciones para probar lo que ella vio- se formó un corto silencio antes de que Lucius hablara

-ella nos puede traer problemas mucho más serios que el muggle- habló por fin- No habrá más peligros si ella desaparece-

-¿usted cree que sea más peligrosa que un muggle? Es decir, la gente no va a creer esa historia-

-¡sabes de que estoy hablando idiota!- dijo poniéndose de pie de un salto- ¿tienes idea de lo riesgoso que puede ser si se encuentran de nuevo?

-lo siento señor- se disculpó el hombre bajando la mirada- ¿propone que la eliminemos?-

-así es. Dejo la misión en tus manos-

-si señor- asintió el hombre antes de salir de la sala

Draco se separó de la puerta cuando la conversación entre ambos hombres había terminado, maquinando miles de ideas en su mente. Había pasado cerca de la habitación y escuchó las voces dentro, refiriéndose a la muchacha que había visto y que había estado rondando su mente desde entonces…. La hija de Arthur Weasley, recordaba haber conocido a algunos de sus hijos en la escuela, pero no recordaba haber visto a su hija antes. Su atención se centró más en la conversación al escuchar sobre los planes de su padre para asesinarla….. se sintió alarmado. No quería que la dañaran sin antes verla de nuevo y descubrir la razón de aquella mirada que le había lanzado en su encuentro, llena de sorpresa, confusión y emoción, y aquella manera en que lo llamó, como si lo conociera bien.

Por alguna razón se sintió conectado a ella, y aquella mirada había despertado miles de dudas en él. Analizando la situación detenidamente, cuando estuvo cerca de ella se sintió más relajado y con mayor seguridad. Pensaba que quizás estando cerca de ella todos esos sentimientos se podrían aclarar y…. quizás así pudiera recordar algo de su incompleto pasado, pero debía evitar que su padre cumpliera su cometido de asesinarla.

Draco salió rápidamente del lugar, siguiendo los pasos del mortífago que tenía la misión de matar a la hija de Arthur Weasley. Le siguió con cautela de no ser descubierto hasta una casa bastante desproporcionada en medio del campo. El mortífago se ocultó entre las hierbas espiando por las ventanas, buscando una señal de que la muchacha estuviera en casa. Pronto la vieron aparecer por la puerta principal de la mano del que reconoció como Potter y ambos se alejaron del lugar en un auto.

Continuó siguiendo al mortífago que al mismo tiempo seguía al auto que iba con rumbo al Londres muggle, hasta que se detuvo a la entrada de un restaurante y Potter y la pelirroja entraron. Draco se situó cerca de una ventana, que al mismo tiempo estaba lejos del mortífago que también les observaba. La pelirroja estaba preciosa, pero claramente algo decaída. Usaba un pantalón negro ceñido a su figura junto con una blusa blanca decorada con un poco de pedrería y el cabello suelto ligeramente ondulado y un maquillaje discreto. Potter y ella fueron ubicados en una mesa y comenzaron a conversar serenamente hasta que el semblante de la chica se entristeció, y al parecer él le ofreció tomar un poco de aire, pues ambos se pusieron de pie y salieron a los jardines del restaurante mientras aún conversaban.

El mortífago comenzó a moverse, y en el momento en que sacó la varita, Draco supo que estaba por atacar. El mortífago se mostró enfrente de ellos con la varita en alto y Potter se colocó enfrente de la pelirroja para protegerla mientras se preparaba para contraatacar. En ese momento el rubio salió de su escondite y lanzó al mortífago un hechizo que lo apartó un par de metros y alarmó a los muggles dentro del restaurante, quienes comenzaron a gritar y correr. Draco corrió hacia la muchacha y en brazos la sacó de ahí antes de que el mortífago reaccionara y terminara lo que había ido a hacer.

**Fin del chap.**

De nuevo me disculpo por la demora, pero si les escribiera todas las cosas que retrasaron la actualización, se verterían antes de terminar de leer, pero dice el dicho que más vale tarde que nunca. Espero que pese a este detalle les haya gustado.

Reviews:

Sakura Shidou.- muchas gracias por dejarme un nuevo review con tu opinión y animos. Ya se vio un poco más de Ginny y Draco, pero todavía falta, así que solo me queda pedir paciencia, yo sé que tardó mucho, pero preferí tardar y traer algo bueno a subir cualquier cosa. De verdad espero que te haya gustado y muchas gracias.

Abin.- pues tus preguntas se te irán contestando poco a poco entre más avance la historia, y pues no puedo contestarte o te echaría a perder la historia, espero que la sigas disfrutando y que eso aumente aún más. Muchas gracias por tu review y espero ver el siguiente.

NO DEJARÉ MAS CONDICIONES SOBRE EL NÚMERO DE REVIEWS, SOLO PIDO QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS QUE PARA MI ES MUY IMPORTANTE SABER LO QUE PIENSAN DE LA HISTORIA. Y EN VISTA DE QUE CADA VEZ SE ME COMPLICA MÁS REGRESAR CON LAS ACTUALIZACIONES, ME GUSTARÍA SABER SUS OPINIONES O SI SE ESTÁ VOLVIENDO INÚTIL REGRESAR A ACTUALIZAR. SE LOS AGAREDECERÍA MUCHÍSIMO Y NO LES QUITA NADA USAR UN MINUTO DE SU TIEMPO PARA DEJARME UN COMENTARIO. MUCHAS GRACIAS.


	6. Cercano a los recuerdos

Tardé muchísimo, lo sé. Miles de cosas surgían que no me dejaban regresar, además de la falta de inspiración, pero al fin he vuelto con el capítulo, espero que les guste.

Capítulo #6 "cercano a los recuerdos"

Ginny mantenía los ojos cerrados esperando cualquier impacto, empujón o grito, pero nada de eso llegó. Simplemente sintió el aire que golpeaba su rostro con fuerza. Se preguntó qué estaría pasando y si Harry ya habría comenzado un enfrentamiento con aquel hombre que inesperadamente los había atacado. Extrañada por no percibir ningún movimiento, lentamente comenzó a abrirlos y se sorprendió al encontrarse en las calles oscuras y en brazos de alguien.

-pero que…- comenzó levantando su vista hacia el rostro del hombre que la cargaba, que supuso, era Harry, pero quedó paralizada al descubrir a un rubio de ojos grises

Poco después se detuvieron en una calle y el rubio la guió dentro de un callejón escondido y se aseguró de que nadie estuviera cerca. La pelirroja lo miraba sorprendida y vio cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-no estaba soñando- pronunció con voz temblorosa- sí eres tu- dirigió temerosa su mano a la blanca mejilla del rubio y la acarició asegurándose de que fuera real y la calidez de la piel del hombre le indicó su originalidad- ¿Qué te ha pasado?-

-¿es que tú me conoces?- la muchacha le miró a los ojos y de nuevo se sintió extraño. Una sensación de angustia comenzó a nacer

-soy Ginny - las lágrimas comenzaron a abandonar sus ojos- ¿no me recuerdas?- él la miraba confundido sin saber que contestar- tienes que recordarme Draco- la pelirroja sujetó su camisa con fuerza dejando salir más lágrimas y después le abrazó fuertemente, aferrándose a él con miedo de que desapareciera de nuevo

Temeroso correspondió el abrazo, escuchando los sollozos de la muchacha en su oído. Un alivio lo invadió al sentirla tan cerca, aspirando su aroma, tocándola. Ruidos comenzaron a oírse, interrumpiendo el encuentro. El rubio se alejó de ella y le dirigió una última mirada a la llorosa pelirroja antes de salir del callejón.

-¡espera!- Ginny corrió detrás de él, pero cuando salió a la calle él ya no estaba y no lo encontró por más que le buscó

-¡Ginny!- Harry corrió hasta ella desesperado- ¿estas bien?- preguntó alarmado cuando la vio llorar y temblar. Ginny perdió la voz y la presión del pecho comenzó a abrumarla hasta que la venció y se desvaneció en brazos de Harry

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Draco salió rápidamente del callejón cuando escuchó que el ruido aumentaba y decidió que sería buena idea escapar de allí. Aurores podrían rondar la zona y se volvería peligroso quedarse por más tiempo allí, aunque no quisiera alejarse de la pelirroja que había despertado más dudas en él. Se apareció en los terrenos del escondite de los Mortífagos y entró a su habitación sin que nadie le viese.

Miles de pensamientos bombardeaban su cabeza. Había algo en su pasado que había olvidado, algo en lo que le muchacha pelirroja figuraba. "Dijo que se llamaba Ginny" pensó el rubio. Algo en ese nombre le sonaba familiar y también le provocaba una inmensa melancolía. Ella definitivamente lo conocía, pero él no podía recordarla por más que lo intentara. De nuevo apareció aquel dolor de cabeza que lo inundaba cada vez que intentaba recordar.

Quería saber muchas cosas sobre él, quería entender muchas cosas que no lograba resolver. Una dulce calidez lo llenó en cuanto la vio, y remolinos de cosas inexplicables le ocurrieron cuando la vio llorar. Su confusión era aún más grande que antes; antes de sentir su cercanía; antes de sentir esa sensación de calidez en el pecho.

"es posible que ella pueda aclarar las partes de mí que yo aún ignoro" pensaba el muchacho. Quizás más tiempo con ella le ayudaría a recordar, de eso estaba seguro, y no sólo por todo lo que ella despertó en él, sino por las palabras de su padre. La consideraba una verdadera amenaza y él debía saber qué era aquello que la hacía merecedora de un encuentro con la muerte.

-¡ESTUPIDO!- esa voz lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, la voz de su padre quien parecía estar furioso. Salió con cautela de su habitación y se acercó a la habitación de la que venían los gritos -¿QUÉ CLASE DE INEPTO ERES? ¿CÓMO PUDISTE FALLAR EN ALGO TAN SIMPLE?- Lucius gritaba a todo pulmón mientras la vena de su sien se hinchaba sobremanera

-lo siento señor- se disculpaba con exageradas reverencias- alguien intervino y me distrajo de mi trabajo-

-¿Y TE HACES LLAMAR MORTÍFAGO?- preguntó el rubio iracundo- DEBES ESTAR PREPARADO PARA TODO CUANDO ACUDES A TUS MISIONES. BÚSCATE UN PRETEXTO DIFERENTE POR QUE ÉSTE ES DEFINITIVAMENTE EL MÁS PATÉTICO QUE SE TE PUDO OCURRIR-

-señor, por favor…..-

-YA TUVE BASTANTE DE TI Y TU REVERENDA ESTUPIDEZ. MATAR A UNA MUJER ES AÚN MÁS SIMPLE QUE MATAR A UN SUCIO MUGGLE. ERES MÁS INÚTIL QUE UN GUSANO- el hombre se mantenía arrodillado en el piso con la cabeza baja y asintiendo a todas las palabras del hombre enfrente de él- IMAGINO TAMBIÉN QUE NO VISTE A AQUEL QUE INTERFIRIÓ CON TU MISIÓN ¿CIERTO?-inquirió el hombre con un tono sarcástico. El silencio del otro le hizo comprender que estaba en lo correcto- ¡MORRISON!- llamó

-si señor- otro hombre apareció en la habitación, respondiendo al llamado de Malfoy

-encárgate de él- comenzó señalando al hombre que aún estaba arrodillado en el piso- como se le trata a todos los inútiles-

-como diga- y entre forcejeos, sacó al hombre que suplicaba por otra oportunidad. Lucius Malfoy la dio la espalda ignorándolo y concentrándose en sus pensamientos

-tendré que encargarme de esto con mayor cuidado. El señor oscuro se retorcería en su tumba si supiera lo incompetentes que se han vuelto los Mortífagos. Necesito hacer un plan- se dejó caer en su silla y soltó un soplido

Draco entonces se alejó con rumbo hacia su habitación. Lo inundó un extraño alivio al saber que todo iba bien y que al menos su compañero no le había visto, aunque eso le costó la vida.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_La pelirroja se movía cautelosa por los pasillos de la escuela, cuidándose de no ser vista por el conserje y su querida gata. A esas horas de la noche, en las que los alumnos ya debían estar en cama, el hombre se paseaba por los pasillos, deseoso de encontrar a cualquier rebelde que estuviese fuera de su sala común para castigarlo como, según él, es debido. Alcanzó a llegar hasta las escaleras principales y se escabulló hasta la entrada de las mazmorras en las que vio a un chico rubio, que esperaba escondido._

_-hola- saludó el chico con una sonrisa_

_-no entiendo por que me citaste a estas horas, si Filch nos atrapa estaremos de regreso en el tren mañana mismo- susurró Ginny molesta_

_-no seas tan paranoica- rió él- guarda silencio o nos van a encontrar- la sujetó del brazo y la guió hasta la puerta por la que salieron a los terrenos de la escuela_

_Una vez afuera, el rubio la encaminó hacia las orillas del lago, resguardándose bajo los árboles, para que su sombra los protegiera de cualquiera que merodeara por las ventanas del castillo. Pasaron entre los arbustos y se internaron en el bosque prohibido._

_-no creo que sea buena idea entrar ahí nosotros solos- la chica dejó salir su preocupación mientras trataba de soltarse del rubio para alejarse, pero éste, por el contrario, la incitaba a acercarse._

_-tranquila, nada va a pasar- las palabras tan seguras del chico le transmitieron una tranquilidad que intentó grabar en su mente y se dejó llevar por él- aquí es- pronunció el muchacho un par de minutos después, dejando que ella se adelantara para poder ver_

_Ginny miró asombrada la imagen que tenía enfrente. Un hermoso arbusto se levantaba solitario junto al lago. Las ramas del arbusto brillaban como plata con la luz de la luna y en las puntas de éstas colgaban capullos de hojas de un verde brillante como si fueran gotas de agua escurriendo de las ramas. Alrededor del arbusto volaban alegres varias criaturas de llamativas alas._

_-¿hadas?- preguntó la muchacha en medio de su asombro_

_-exactamente- asintió el rubio-_

_-no sabía que había hadas en estos rumbos-_

_-hay muchas cosas que los alumnos ignoran de Hogwarts. Por supuesto, nadie lo había visto por que nadie se atreve a entrar al bosque. Sus alas son útiles para pociones vitalizantes-_

_-es precioso- sonrió divertida antes de continuar- sabes? Los muggles las usan para cuentos infantiles, pero creen que son tan brillantes como los humanos y que son capaces de conceder deseos-_

_-como?- preguntó incrédulo- las hadas son seres insensibles y con la inteligencia de una ardilla. Su única magia es la de molestar a las demás criaturas-_

_-lo sé- rió ella_

_-bueno, será mejor que volvamos antes de que nos descubran-_

-Ginny- la imagen comenzó a distorsionarse hasta que desapareció completamente. Una voz comenzó a llamarla, una voz que no fue capaz de reconocer- Ginny- insistía la voz y esta vez sintió un leve zarandeo

Comenzó a abrir los ojoslentamente y vio borrosas siluetas a su alrededor que poco a poco comenzaron a tomar forma.

-¿te sientes bien?- comenzó su madre que estaba sentada junto a ella. Reconoció la cama en la que estaba recostada y también su habitación

-me duele mucho la cabeza- contestó incorporándose- ¿Qué pasó?-

-nos diste un susto de muerte Ginny- intervino Hermione acercándose a la cama- Harry llegó alarmado aquí contigo en brazos y nos dijo que habían sido atacados- explicó la castaña señalando al pelinegro que también se encontraba en la habitación al igual que su hermano Ron- nos asustamos por que no despertabas. Ginny: ¿te atacaron?-

La pelirroja se tomó un momento antes de contestar, pues sus recuerdos se habían distorsionado en su mente y de golpe regresaron a ella tan claros y completos como si fueran recientes.

-no- respondió temblorosa recordando el rostro confundido del rubio- no entiendo que es lo que pasa-

-¿de que hablas?- preguntó Hermione

-Draco- tan pronto como mencionó ese nombre, los presentes en la habitación se pusieron tensos- lo vi de nuevo-

-¿él no te atacó o si?- preguntó su hermano

-no- volvió a negar- estaba tan extraño. No entiendo-

-¿Por qué hija?- preguntó Molly mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hija

-no me reconoce mamá- dejó salir junto con un sollozo- no sabe quien soy. No recuerda nada del pasado y me mira de una forma tan extraña…-

-Ginny- llamó Hermione e hizo un silencio antes de seguir, escogiendo bien sus palabras para evitar malos entendidos- te afectó muchísimo perderlo en el pasado ¿has pensado que podría ser…-

-¿producto de mi imaginación?- terminó ella. Hermione asintió

-es que me parece muy extraño que solamente tú lo hayas visto, incluso esta vez que Harry estaba cerca-

-casualidades Hermione- contestó ella- los que lo vieron en el pasado están muertos, y en esta ocasión, Harry estaba ocupado con aquel que nos atacó para darse cuenta de que alguien más estaba cerca- Hermione asintió comprendiendo su punto- además, sé que no era imaginario, por que su piel era tan cálida como antes, y sus ojos igual de vivos y llamativos-

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Estaba seguro de que algo en esa muchacha le podría ayudar a descubrir todo lo que deseaba saber, y sentía que esa noche estuvo a punto de recordar algo. Este pensamiento despertó en él nuevos deseos de encontrarse con la muchacha de nuevo. Tenía que idear un plan para volver a verla y también estropear los planes de su padre y evitar que la matara. Por el momento solo podía pensar en ella y las ansias que tenía de volver a estar cerca de ella.

**Fin del chap.**

Sé que tardé mucho, pero ya saben lo que me retrasa. Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones.

Reviews:

Xime.- muchas gracias por tu review, sé que esta vez tardé mucho, pero pido comprensión. Ojala que te haya gustado y esperaré por tu review.

Janeth malfoy.- gracias por tus comentarios, espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo aunque llegar un poco tarde, te lo agradezco mucho y espero seguir viendo tus reviews.

Sakura Shidou.- por fin la espera ha terminado y ya he traído el capítulo. Espero haya sido suficiente y, por supuesto de tu agrado. Estaré esperando reviews.

Karlinha Malfoy.- hola chica, espero que el nuevo capítulo te haya gustado. Espero ver pronto tu review y muero de ansias por verla en portugués. Ojala puedas mandarme el link muy pronto y te agradezco que quieras hacer esto, de verdad. Gracias.

Esteban.- Agradezco que te tomes el tiempo de dejarme tus opiniones y también agradezco tus comentarios. De verdad espero que te guste el capítulo de ésta y las demás historias. Muchas gracias.

LES DESEO A TODOS UN FELIZ INICIO DE AÑO Y QUE LAS COSAS PINTEN MEJOR, QUE HAYA SIEMPRE SUERTE Y SALUD. MUCHAS FELICIDADES.

"_Dejemos que este sentimiento nos una_

_Que esta sonrisa nos embriague_

_Y que este paraíso sea nuestro hogar"_


	7. Bienvenidos los recuerdos

Y aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capitulo

Y aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo. Se que tarde muchísimo en actualizar pero simplemente todo se oponía para que escribiera la continuación de la historia. Espero comprensión y por su puesto que les guste el capítulo.

Capítulo #7 "bienvenidos los recuerdos"

--Ginny--

Sé que mi familia no cree en mis palabras por más que intenten fingir lo contrario. Desde hace días he tenido que soportar sus miradas de compasión y hasta cierto punto… lástima. Parece demasiado difícil para ellos el pensar que un muerto pueda regresar del mas allá o tal vez considerar que nunca murió. Han sobreexagerado sus atenciones y cuidados conmigo, pensando que todo esto podría ser producto del embarazo… o que tal vez el rumor que corre en el mundo mágico se hizo realidad y en verdad he perdido la razón.

Observo mi reflejo en el espejo de mi habitación, admirando la panza de casi 5 meses que anuncia la pronta llegada de otro ser a mi vida. Harry insistió acompañarme al médico la última vez en el que por fin pude ver a mi hijo gracias a un aparato mágico que muestra un holograma del bebé, similar a aquel que usan las mujeres muggles. Es una preciosa y sana bebé en la que distinguí el dorado cabello de su padre y eso llenó mis ojos de lágrimas. Aún recuerdo aquel día en que Harry insistió que me atendiera con su amiga Luna Lovegood, en la que deposita toda su confianza.

**Flash back**

_-Al parecer todo va bien- aclaró la rubia mientras hacía las debidas anotaciones en el historial- y dentro de poco tendrán a una linda bruja dentro de la familia- sonrió ella mientras Harry asentía agradecido y yo me limitaba a bajar la mirada mientras acariciaba mi vientre_

_-muchas gracias Luna- contestó Harry con intenciones de ayudarme a levantarme del asiento para irnos_

_-Harry- llamó entonces la rubia- ¿te importaría dejarme hablar a solas con Ginny?- Harry la miró confundido antes de asentir e ir en dirección a la salida_

_-esperaré afuera- contestó antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si_

_-Ginny- Luna suspiró antes de comenzar la plática- sé de todo lo que te ha ocurrido-_

_-y seguramente piensas que estoy loca, como todos los demás- la encaré sabiendo el rumbo que tomaría la conversación_

_-Ginny, soy una de las pocas personas que conoce tu historia completa. Sé lo mucho que se amaron y lo que lograron juntos, pero esto no está bien-_

_-¿también tratas de convencerme de que lo que vi fue una ilusión? ¿Que es imposible que él haya estado frente a mi aún cuando todos pensábamos que estaba muerto? …Por que si es así puedes ahorrarte el discurso- me había puesto de pie, alterada por las palabras de ella y en cuanto terminé me invadió un malestar en el vientre que me obligó a encogerme. Luna corrió hacia mí, ayudándome a tomar asiento de nuevo_

_-tranquila, respira hondo- dijo posando su mano en mi hombro y obedecí esperando que el malestar pasara. Ella mientras tanto, me dedicó una mirada serena mientras se ponía de pie y se recargaba en el escritorio quedando frente a mi- escucha por favor, no soy quien para afirmar o negar lo que haya pasado, pero debes tomar las cosas con calma-_

_-no es tan sencillo- susurré más tranquila mientras dirigía mi mano de nueva cuenta hacia mi vientre_

_-lo entiendo- asintió ella- y créeme que rezo todos los días por que esto sea verdad, simplemente por ti, por que sé lo que significa para ti- entonces la miré sorprendida mientras ella cruzaba los brazos_

_-¿en verdad?-_

_-así lo espero, por que fui testigo de su historia y por que ambos merecen la oportunidad. En caso de ser cierto lo que tememos debes ser precavida, al menos hasta estar seguros de la situación, por tu seguridad y la de tu familia- no respondí, simplemente bajé la mirada hacia su ventana mientras ella me miraba intensamente- pero hay una verdad que debes enfrentar seriamente Ginny- le dirigí mi mirada confundida mientras ella de nuevo tomaba asiento en el sillón detrás de su escritorio- quiero ser franca contigo. Aunque tu bebé está sano, no está en las condiciones que a mi me gustaría. Tu inestabilidad emocional te ha llevado a varios cambios, no estás alimentándote bien y estás bajo mucha presión y estrés. Todo eso está afectando al bebé-_

_-¿él está mal?- pregunté temerosa mientras fijaba mis ojos en los azules de ella_

_-afortunadamente no, aunque no ha estado exento completamente. Lo que quiero decir es que si continúas así no se librará en el futuro de consecuencias graves. Entiendo que tu situación es dolorosa pero ahora debes pensar en el bienestar de tu hijo y dejar de lado aquel duro pasado- suspiré aliviada mientras las lágrimas se formaban en mis ojos, pensando en la posibilidad de perder no sólo al hombre que amaba más que a nadie, sino también a mi hija_

_Luna me miró llena de compasión y se puso de pie para arrodillarse a mi lado y sujetar mi mano con cariño y comprensión mientras yo secaba mis lágrimas con la mano que tenía libre._

_-trata de tranquilizarte querida y piensa en el bebé que pronto llegará. Haz lo posible por que sea fuerte y sano… y vive por él-_

_-está bien- asentí finalmente, decidida en hacer todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para que mi hija no sufriera las consecuencias de mis problemas_

_-me alegra que tomes esa actitud, ahora van mis comentarios como médico- rió- primero, asegúrate de comer bien, estás baja de peso y necesitas estar dentro del rango normal; debes relajarte y descansar, sobretodo ahora que se acercan los meses más difíciles; y más importante, deja a un lado las presiones y el estrés, no te agites demasiado, y sobretodo, trata de evitar las depresiones. Bajan tus defensas y sería riesgoso para el bebé y para ti ¿de acuerdo?-_

_-está bien- asentí exageradamente para hacerle comprender que la había escuchado y que cumpliría sus recomendaciones_

_-muy bien- me sonrió ella mientras ambas nos poníamos de pie_

_-gracias Luna- me acerqué y la abracé agradecida por sus palabras_

_-por nada, ánimo y mucha suerte Ginny- respondió ella mientras correspondía mi abrazo_

**Fin del flash back**

Yo he permanecido en casa la mayor parte del tiempo y eso en parte se lo debo a Harry, quien insistió en que debo descansar y casi no me deja levantarme de la cama a pesar de que yo he insistido en que demasiado descanso tampoco es bueno. La verdad es que no quiero pasar tanto tiempo así, ya que al estar sola no puedes evitar el pensar muchas cosas, y hay mucho que no deseo recordar.

Por lo pronto he centrado mi atención en mi embarazo, tanto que no me di cuenta lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo… lo que significaba una sola cosa: La boda ya estaba cerca. Harry se ocupó de llevar a cabo el resto de la organización de la boda y también organizó una pequeña fiesta de compromiso con familiares y amigos, y se las ingenió para convencer a todos que él era el padre de mi hijo. Yo estaba alejada de todo eso, pensando únicamente en Draco y en la próxima vez que nos encontráramos.

Sólo faltan un par de días para la gran boda de la que todos hablaban. Los medios solo han hablado de eso en los últimos días, sobre la que consideran la boda del año, publicando nuestras fotos durante la fiesta, saboreando las notas y artículos acerca del nacimiento del bebé, ansiosos por conocer al heredero del niño que vivió, y muchas cosas más que sólo provocaban el aumento de mis mareos.

Mucho tiempo había pasado y seguía sin tener rastros de Draco. Comencé a pensar que nunca más lo volvería a ver y que definitivamente jamás lograría recordarme. Así que tome una decisión que no me hacía feliz en lo absoluto, pero que no me quedó más remedio que aceptarla. Aproveché que no había nadie en casa para escabullirme a mi escondite en Grimmauld Place por última vez y despedirme de todo aquello, y de él, aún cuando debía caminar para llegar ahí ya que en mi estado no podía usar medios de transporte mágico. Pero lo haría una última vez.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Después de tanto tiempo al fin ponía un pie en la guarida. Había estado sumamente ajetreado atendiendo una misión que su padre le había encomendado en otras partes de Europa, además de asegurarse de tener a su progenitor lo suficientemente ocupado como para evitar que formulase un plan en contra de la chica pelirroja. Su padre aún estaba atendiendo unos asuntos importantes que le llevarían bastante tiempo, por lo que decidió salir y encontrar a la muchacha, completamente convencido de que su cercanía le ayudaría a recordar.

Con profesionalismo se escabulló hasta la casa de ella y cuidadosamente revisó las ventanas encontrando que al parecer no había nadie, pues no había movimiento dentro, y se decepcionó por no poder verla tras su regreso. Entonces la puerta principal se abrió dándole paso a la joven que con tantas ansias esperaba encontrar, y se sorprendió de verla tan cambiada, sobretodo por aquel llamativo bulto en su vientre y maldijo en su mente, adivinando al posible responsable de ello.

La chica se alejó de la casa a paso tranquilo, ignorando que el rubio la observaba detenidamente desde los arbustos y se dirigió hacia la ciudad. Ella se movía por medio del transporte muggle, mientras él se las arreglaba para seguirle el paso entre las concurridas calles. Ella bajó del transporte una vez dejaron atrás la parte más ajetreada de la ciudad y caminando se adentró a un barrio modesto y tranquilo en el que no había mucho movimiento de personas. Al fin detuvo su caminata en una calle particularmente serena y no muy grande. Después de asegurarse que no hubiera nadie cerca, dio unos pequeños golpes en la acera y una nueva casa apareció frente a ella.

Draco esperó unos momentos para que ella entrara para después seguirla al interior del lugar. En cuanto entró la imagen frente a él lo confundió, pues no comprendía lo que una chica como ella podría buscar en un lugar como aquel, abandonado y completamente destruido. Se movió por el lugar sigilosamente hasta que rápidamente dio con la puerta que llevaba a la parte trasera de la casa y se sorprendió al encontrar frente a él un bosque… un cementerio adornado por varias estatuillas que lucían diferentes nombres. Alzó la mirada buscando a la chica hasta que la encontró recargada en el tronco de un árbol con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Se acercó lo más que pudo y se resguardó detrás de una de las lápidas y la vio derramar varias lágrimas mientras acariciaba su vientre y lo inundó una ira que no sabía a quien dirigir.

-lo siento- murmuró ella- sé que al hacer esto me traiciono a mi misma pero es lo único que me queda. Lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de no haberle dicho la verdad en cuanto me fue posible… decirle que sería padre- Draco la escuchaba intrigado sin comprender mientras ella golpeaba el tronco del árbol con el puño cerrado y las lágrimas la traicionaban corriendo rápidamente por sus mejillas- quiero recuperarlo… lo intenté, pero fallé y temo que así será- sollozó

"_Tal vez nuestro destino no era ése" _pensó la pelirroja pero al momento sacudió bruscamente la cabeza reprendiéndose a si misma por semejantes pensamientos, convencida de que el destino no les había otorgado ese futuro, pues su amor fue tan real, fuerte y puro que no podía ser simplemente un tropiezo en su vida.

-no tuve más opción- se respondió en voz alta- lo hice por mi hijo… solo por él- murmuró para después hipar y dirigir su vista al cielo- me casaré con Harry en unos días – confesó dolida sin retirar su mirada del cielo y sin dejar de derramar silenciosas lágrimas. Draco se limitaba a observarla aún cuando lo llenaba un sentimiento similar a los ¿celos?

El dolor de cabeza se apareció más potente que nunca acompañado de un inusual mareo que lo obligaron a cerrar los ojos tratando de aminorar los síntomas. Algo le decía que tenía relación con eso, que había algo que podía hacer pero no podía recordar o pensar claramente. Mientras lo inundaba la frustración escuchaba sollozar a la muchacha quien volvió a hablar.

-buscaré en él una mínima parte del hogar que siempre quise contigo, solo por el bebé. Tú siempre serás el único que llene mi corazón… el que entregué y te llevaste contigo… ¡te amo Draco!-

Abrió los ojos de golpe sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar y en ese momento, miles de imágenes golpearon su cabeza a medida que el dolor de cabeza disminuía. Levantó la mirada hacia la pelirroja que cubría su rostro con sus manos y una sonrisa cruzó su rostro. Aún presa del mareo, salió tambaleante de su escondite hacia el campo de visión de la muchacha que levantó la vista alerta del ruido que él ocasionaba.

Sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo… en ella había una enorme sorpresa… en él una cálida sonrisa.

-hola Ginny-

_Y esa frase bastó para derrumbarla_

_Por que la fé brilló emocionada a su alrededor_

_Y la alegría inundó sus corazones como nunca antes_

_Por que había despertado algo puro e inmortal_

_Una llama que sería imposible de apagar_

**Fin del chap.**

Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo y por la paciencia, por que sé que la espera fue bastante larga y me disculpo por ello de nuevo, pero gracias por leer y seguir aquí.

Reviews:

Sradpotter.- Muchísimas gracias por tu review. Tardé muchísimo, lo sé pero dicen que más vale tarde que nunca, espero verte pronto y que el capítulo te haya gustado.

Sakura Shidou.- perdón, perdón, perdón…….. no tengo disculpa por lo mucho que tardé pero una cosa tras otra me retrasaba con éste historia, sin mencionar que necesito estar de un humor medio tristón para que salga como debe, y últimamente mi humor no ha dado más espacio que al estrés y la frustración y no hubiera salido bien. Me apagaba la inspiración para ésta historia, de veras lo siento mucho, pero espero siga gustándote tanto a pesar de éste pequeño problemita.

Antea.- te agradezco esa comprensión y creo que me tomé muy en serio esa parte de "tomarme mi tiempo" jajajajajaja. No fue intencional, si yo adoro escribir pero entre la familia, la escuela y demás pues no me dejaban mis momentos de inspiración para escribir el capítulo y dejaban mi inspiración agotada. Aún así espero verte pronto con tu lindo review.

"_Dejemos que éste sentimiento nos una_

_Que ésta sonrisa nos embriague_

_Y que éste paraíso sea nuestro hogar"_


End file.
